Mes Deux Princes L'Amour de Ma Vie
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Quand le fantasme devient réalité - ou - Comment Baekhyun s'est-il retrouvé en "couple" avec des jumeaux... "Seme!Kai" ; "Uke!Jongin" ; "Seke!Baekhyun" /!\ WARNING /!\ "...Il adorait les voir rejeter toutes ces filles qui leur papillonnaient autour... Pour une seule et même raison... Parce qu'ils étaient à Lui... Corps et âmes... Tous Les Deux... Ses deux princes..."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE** **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dernier jour de_ _fac_ _... Enfin les vacances..._ Se dit Baekhyun dans un sourire en s'adossant nonchalamment contre un des piliers du portail de l'enceinte.

Posant sa tête en arrière contre la pierre, il ferma les yeux, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil de midi qui chauffait déjà durement.

Puis, entendant des gloussements, il se redressa machinalement, curieux, identifiant trois jeunes filles qui se parlaient en messes basses à quelques mètres de lui, leurs trois regards dirigés dans la même direction.

Suivant la direction de leur attention, il sourit et encore plus quand l'une d'elles prit visiblement son courage à deux mains pour se diriger vers les jumeaux.

Les deux frères, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, stoppèrent alors le pas, une fois qu'elle fut à leur hauteur.

Puis se collant à Jongin comme une chatte en chaleur, elle agrippa sa main gauche au bord de sa veste tandis que l'autre caressait son bras... sous le regard désabusé de Kai et au bout de quelques mots échangés, les jumeaux reprirent leur chemin, laissant la demoiselle figée sur place, ses doigts devant sa bouche, au bord de la crise de larmes.

...

Et Baekhyun fit un sourire en coin, moqueur...

.

Il adorait voir toutes ces filles se casser le nez quand elles tentaient leur chance auprès d'eux...

Il adorait voir Jongin, Prince aux gants blancs, les repousser presque gentiment en quelques mots qui ne leur laissait aucun espoir... comme à l'instant...

Il adorait voir Kai, Prince aux gants noirs, les envoyer sur les roses, pleurer dans les jupons de leurs mères que les hommes étaient des goujats...

Il adorait les voir rejeter toutes ces filles qui leur papillonnaient autour pour une seule et même raison...

...

Jongin arriva à sa hauteur, un doux sourire sur le visage, tirant sur sa veste pour l'inciter à quitter son pilier avant de glisser sa main dans son dos et Kai passa de l'autre coté pour poser son bras sur ses épaules, l'entraînant dans la rue.

...

...Il adorait les voir rejeter toutes ces filles qui leur papillonnaient autour... Pour une seule et même raison... Parce qu'ils étaient à Lui... Corps et âmes... Tous Les Deux... Ses deux princes, depuis deux ans maintenant... Deux années fantastiques !

...

* * *

...

Sa rencontre avec eux n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, elle s'était tout connement faite par rendez vous...

...

Deux ans plus tôt, Baekhyun avait prit un appartement près de la fac, le seul qu'il ait trouvé libre et meublé, mais de trois chambres et dont le loyer déraisonnable ne lui avait pas laisser d'autre option que de chercher deux colocataires pour partager les frais et garçons ou filles, peu lui importait.

Il avait donc accroché une petite annonce sur le tableau prévu à cet effet à l'accueil du bâtiment principal de la fac, espérant trouver rapidement pour ne pas devoir demander à son père de l'aider financièrement... Plutôt crever !

Et à sa plus grande surprise, son plus grand soulagement aussi, il reçu un appel le jour même d'un certain Kim Jongin qui cherchait justement une colocation près de la fac pour lui et son frère.

Le rendez-vous fut donc prit à dix-huit heures le soir même, à l'appartement.

…

Mais réfléchissant ensuite à tout ça, Baekhyun se mit à hésiter.

Accepter deux frères en coloc' voudrait dire que si l'un d'entre eux partait, le deuxième partirait systématiquement en même temps et qu'il se retrouverait dans la merde...

Chose qui n'arriverait pas si ses deux colocs n'avaient pas de lien.

Et c'est donc en décidant de gentiment les éconduire en expliquant bien ses raisons, qu'il quitta la fac pour rentrer à son appartement.

…

Longeant l'enceinte qui faisait toute la rue, il rêvassait, son sac sur son épaule, se disant qu'il espérait avoir rapidement d'autres appels pour son annonce, car avec un loyer complet, l'argent sur son compte en banque ne tiendrait que trois mois, voire quatre, en dépensant moins coté bouffe et qu'il allait de toute façon devoir se trouver un petit job pas trop galère qui s'accommoderait à son emploi du temps... quand son attention fut attirée par un couple et qu'il ralentit le pas.

.

Ses yeux posés sur eux, qui étaient encore à une quinzaine de mètres devant lui sur sa gauche, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son corps prit d'une excitation terrible qui lui coupa le souffle.

.

C'était un couple de mecs.

Mais ce n'était pas la cause de son excitation soudaine non...

Ils étaient à l'arrière d'un banc, l'un d'eux était assis sur le dossier, ses mains accrochées sur le bord du banc et l'autre, face à lui, entre ses jambes, qui avait ses mains posées sur son torse, déposait de léger baisers sur ses lèvres avec douceur et tellement d'amour que ça se ressentait rien que de le voir faire.

Mais ces détails n'étaient pas non plus la cause de son excitation soudaine non non...

Le détail... Ce détail qui le troubla d'une manière si puissante, c'était qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau... Des jumeaux !

Alors pourquoi de les voir se comporter comme ça en pleine rue ne l'avait pas choqué le moins du monde ?

Pourquoi de les voir se comporter comme ça en pleine rue l'avait excité comme un dingue ?

Baekhyun n'en savait rien du tout !

Mais passant son chemin, leur image ne quitta plus son esprit, empêchant le gênant gonflement dans son pantalon de se dissiper.

…

Arrivé à son immeuble, passant la porte, la fraîcheur des lieux lui fit réaliser à quel point il avait chaud.

Posant ses mains sur ses joues, qu'il sentit brûlantes, il baissa les yeux sur lui même et cette bosse derrière les boutons de son jean qui lui réclamait deux choses bien précises, La Délivrance et La Satisfaction.

Grognant pour la forme, Baekhyun appuya alors sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit tout de suite, puis il appuya sur le quatre et s'adossa lascivement contre la paroi du font, lâchant un souffle qui se termina en plainte quand il amena sa main gauche à son entrejambe douloureusement engoncé dans son jean serré, pour se soulager quelque peu de son inconfort.

.

Arrivé au quatrième, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'unique porte, les appartements se superposant un par un sur chaque étage de l'immeuble et il pénétra enfin chez lui.

Ôtant tout de suite ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il alla directement dans sa chambre, balança son sac près de son bureau et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Il fallait qu'il évacue cette chaleur de son corps, cette tension qui refusait de le quitter tant qu'il n'y aurait pas remédié par lui même.

Et c'est précipitamment, mais en déposant tout de même ses vêtements sur la chaise près de la baignoire avec soin, qu'il se déshabilla, avant de passer derrière le mur de verre de la grande douche italienne.

Puis il alluma l'eau, dont la tiédeur lui fit lâcher un souffle de soulagement immédiat quand il se glissa dessous et ne perdit pas plus de temps.

S'adossant à la paroi de verre, les yeux clos, il amena sa main droite à son sexe gorgé de désir, palpitant contre son bas-ventre et c'est en revoyant cette magnifique scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, en se repassant ces images sur l'écran de ses paupières closes, qu'il se caressa avec douceur.

Son excitation perverse aurait sans doute mérité d'être satisfaite en deux temps trois mouvements, pour que ça passe et disparaisse, en se masturbant violemment, vite et bien, mais non...

Ils étaient si beaux... Si beaux... qu'il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir à son summum.

.

Un fantasme venait de naître en lui et c'est en les imaginant à ses cotés sous cette douche, qu'il guida ensuite sa main gauche derrière lui et qu'il caressa doucement l'anneau de son intimité avant d'y introduire son index en gémissant de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière contre la vitre.

Cette idée qu'ils soient deux était si excitante... excitante et magnifique...

.

Il les voyait... Là... Leurs corps nus collés au sien... Imaginant celui qui était debout, se tenir devant lui... Caressant son sexe... Léchant sa gorge... Tandis que l'autre... Celui qui était assis... Être collé dans son dos... Introduisant un à un ses doigts en lui afin de le préparer pour pouvoir prendre possession de son corps en douceur...

Et cette vision... si précise... empira violemment son excitation.

Resserrant alors l'emprise de sa main sur son sexe, il accéléra ses va-et-vient, introduisant un deuxième doigts, puis un troisième en lui, les faisant aller et venir dans son intimité de plus en plus profondément en râlant, avant que son orgasme ne le saisisse et qu'il jouisse puissamment dans un cri qui raisonna dans la pièce d'eau en écho.

...

A bout de souffle, il se retourna alors face à la paroi de verre, y posant son front et ses mains, tentant de redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration et aux battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans ses tympans.

« - _Putain c'était bon..._ Soufflât-il.

Et lui qui n'était pas un adepte des plaisirs solitaires dans le genre et ne s'y adonnait que très rarement était maintenant sûr d'une chose... Il allait recommencer !

Car ce fantasme qui venait de naître en lui n'était pas prêt de s'envoler et il ne ferait rien pour qu'il parte... c'était trop bon... irraisonnable et indécent... mais tellement jouissif que, sentant son excitation revenir rien que d'y penser, il se repositionna sous le jet d'eau et tourna complètement le levier de la douche vers le froid, criant quand la température de l'eau changea brusquement, saisissant, glaçant son corps et son sexe qui décida finalement de rester sage.

...

Puis il coupa l'eau.

Il ne savait plus trop qu'elle heure il pouvait être maintenant, mais les deux gars qu'il devait éconduire n'allaient plus tarder et il devait donc sortir de là.

...

Se glissant alors hors de la douche, il se sécha avec application et sortit nu de la salle de bain, traversant le salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre qui se trouvait au fond d'un couloir, les deux autres chambres se trouvant de chaque coté du couloir en question.

Regardant son réveil, il constata qu'il était dix-sept heures quarante et s'habilla rapidement.

Un jean noir moulant ses formes bien comme il faut et déchiré aux genoux, un tee-shirt blanc uni et le tour était joué.

Puis, se postant devant son miroir, il grimaça devant ses yeux maculés du noir de son eye liner qui n'avait pas résisté à la douche et en deux temps trois mouvements, les coulures avaient disparu, immédiatement remplacées par deux nouveaux traits d'une finesse extrême qui ornaient à présent ses paupières.

Souriant à son reflet, il remit ensuite un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux restés humides.

.

Il le savait, il plaisait.

Aux filles, comme aux mecs.

Il plaisait et ça lui plaisait.

Et son penchant particulier pour la gente masculine, d'ailleurs, ne l'empêchait pas d'aller jouer du coté des hétéros, il était bi et ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde

Il aimait prendre du plaisir et peu lui importait le sexe du partenaire et ça lui rendait la vie beaucoup plus facile et douce.

Une envie ?

Il appelait un de ses _« sexfriend »_ ou partait en chasse, sûr d'hameçonner quelqu'un et de pouvoir assouvir ses désirs, il n'avait pas de fantasme particulier, il vivait simplement... jusqu'à présent...

Jusqu'à présent car quelque chose venait de changer, ce fantasme des jumeaux qui l'avait saisit tout à coup, avait tout renversé.

Et c'est en se disant que ça lui passerait peut-être, bien qu'il en doute fortement, qu'il courut pieds nus jusqu'à la porte après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, pour ouvrir à son rendez-vous de dix-huit heures, qui venait de frapper et qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer sur les roses... avec tact.

…

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte... - _« Oh M_ _erde_ _... »_ -...il fit un pas en arrière.

« -Bonsoir. Dit le premier dans un sourire que Baekhyun trouva des plus magnifiques. Je suis Jongin et lui c'est mon frère Kai. Poursuivit-il en désignant son jumeau qui était un pas derrière lui.

« -Salut. Dit Kai avec un sourire en coin et un regard d'une telle intensité que Baekhyun s'en sentit troublé, une longue traînée de chair de poule lui traversant le dos.

« -Tu es Baekhyun ? Demanda Jongin.

« -Oui... oui... Bonsoir. Bafouilla-t-il. Entrez. Dit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer, sa détermination à éconduire les « colocs liés » venant de s'envoler en fumée.

.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient... Ils... Les deux gars sur le banc, c'était eux !

.

Adossé à la porte d'entrée, il les regarda un instant pénétrer dans le salon, son cœur battait comme un fou, c'était dément.

Kai avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean bleu délavé, lui tournant le dos et lui offrant un vue sublime que ses fesses musclées, tandis que Jongin observait les lieux en tournant sur lui même, tout sourire, devant l'endroit qui semblait lui plaire beaucoup.

.

Puis soufflant un bon coup préalablement, Baekhyun les rejoignit.

« -Installez vous. Leur dit-il en leur désignant le canapé. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus de fruit.

« -Oui je veux bien merci. Dit Jongin en s'asseyant auprès de son frère qui s'était laissé tombé sur le canapé et acquiesça pour accepter sa proposition de boire quelque chose.

Baekhyun leur sourit alors et fila dans la cuisine.

...

« - _T'avais raison Bro'._ Dit Kai une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. _Il est bandant._

« - _J'en étai_ _s_ _sûr rien qu'à sa voix au téléphone. Alors ? Tu aimes l'appart_ _ement_ _' ? T'en dis quoi ?_

« - _J'en dis que j'aime tout ici et pas que l'appart'..._

« - _Rôôôhh Kai !_ Dit Jongin amusé en comprenant que son frère avait clairement déjà succombé au charme de leur « peut-être » futur colocataire.

« - _Ne me dis pas qu'il te fait pas bander, j_ _e_ _ne_ _te croirai pas Jongin._

« - _T'inquiète, je_ _ne_ _te le dirai pas, je suis comme toi il me..._

Interrompu pas Baekhyun qui revenait avec un plateau, des verres et une grande carafe de jus de fruit frais, Jongin se tut, les joues en feu, persuadé que Baekhyun avait entendu toute leur conversation, au vu de ses joues à lui, tout aussi rouges, que devaient l'être les siennes.

.

Ensuite, Baekhyun servit les verres et ils se mirent à discuter... enfin... surtout Jongin et Baekhyun...

Kai, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler leur futur colocataire qui se tenait sur un fauteuil de l'autre coté de la table basse, face à eux, assis, une jambe repliée sous lui, laissant apparaître le bout de son pied nu qui dépassait de son jean, le scannant vraiment sous toutes les coutures... Celles de son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau, épousant son corps fin... et les déchirures... celles de son jean... qui lui laissaient tout le loisir d'imaginer la texture de sa peau pâle, qui semblait aussi veloutée sur ses jambes que partout ailleurs... son visage, son cou, ses bras... détaillant ses gestes et ses mains aux longs doigts fins et délicats... ses cheveux humides qui lui révélaient que quelque minutes plus tôt il était encore nu entre ces murs... se mordant la lèvre nerveusement à chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, tellement il le troublait...

.

Puis les deux frères, qui avaient vingt-deux ans tout comme Baekhyun, à six mois près, racontèrent qu'ils vivaient dans leur voiture depuis le début des cours, car ils n'avaient pas trouvé où se loger. Que les hôtels étaient trop chers à Séoul et qu'heureusement le doyen leur avait gentiment autorisé l'accès aux vestiaires du gymnase de la fac pour qu'ils puissent s'y doucher et se changer, mais que ce n'était pas une vie, qu'ils claquaient du fric, auquel ils ne devraient pas toucher, à devoir, entre autre, se nourrir à l'extérieur, laver leur linge en laverie et que l'annonce de Baekhyun qu'ils avaient trouvé au matin leur sauvait vraiment la mise.

.

Et un immense sourire illumina leurs visages à tous les deux quand Baekhyun leur souhaita la bienvenue dans leur nouveau chez eux...

.

Remplissant alors ensemble les papiers de colocation qu'il remettrait au propriétaire le lendemain, Baekhyun constata en passant qu'ils n'écrivaient pas de la même main. Pourquoi avait-il fait attention à ce détail ? Il ne le savait pas lui même, mais toujours est-il que Jongin était droitier tandis que Kai, lui, était gaucher.

Puis, il leur fit visiter les lieux.

…

« -Je prend celle de gauche ! Dit Jongin en parlant de sa chambre.

« -Comme tu veux Bro'. Dit Kai qui se fichait d'être dans la chambre coté rue dans cet appartement moderne et donc insonorisé.

« -Merci. Dit Jongin en lui donnant un baiser au coin des lèvres.

Troublé Baekhyun se sentit de nouveau rougir, les images d'eux avec lui sous la douche ayant soudainement refait surface dans son esprit.

Reprenant alors la direction du salon pour qu'ils ne voient pas son visage empourpré, il souffla pour se reprendre.

Derrière lui, Jongin accroché à la main de son frère, sourit.

Il n'avait rien loupé du changement de couleur de ses pommettes.

Puis dans un même mouvement symétrique, les jumeaux penchèrent la tête de coté, leur yeux plongeant sur les fesses de leur nouveau coloc qui leur plaisait décidément beaucoup et reprirent une attitude « normale » quand Baekhyun se retourna vers eux une fois de retour dans le salon.

Kai se gratta nerveusement la nuque, tandis que Jongin baladait ses yeux un peu partout l'air de rien comme s'il venait d'arriver et Baekhyun releva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin...

 _« Que faisaient-ils dans son dos ces deux là, pour avoir l'air si coupables ?_

Puis il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il se faisait des idées.

.

« -Et bien... Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous installer ! Dit-il avec entrain.

« -Yes ! Dit Jongin en entraînant son frère par le bras pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans la voiture.

Kai regarda alors Baekhyun avec un sourire qui fit trembler ce dernier avant de lui décocher un clin d'œil.

« -A tout de suite Baek. Lui dit Kai avant de se laisser entraîner par son enthousiaste de frère.

« - _A tout de suite._ Dit-il du bout des lèvres en les regardant s'éloigner. _Baek ?_

...

Et une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Baekhyun se précipita sur son verre auquel il n'avait pas touché, trop troublé par le regard brûlant de Kai, qu'il avait repéré en train de le scruter, alors qu'il essayait déjà, tant bien que mal, de discuter avec Jongin sans détourner les yeux de son regard à lui qui le transperçait... Buvant donc son verre d'une seule traite, il souffla ensuite longuement pour tenter de se détendre... en vain...

Bordel il venait de se mettre intentionnellement... totalement consciemment… dans la merde ! C'était clair

Rester de bois avec ces deux papillons qui allaient lui virevolter autour au quotidien, allait être un putain d'exploit... S'il y arrivait bien sûr... Ce dont il doutait vraiment beaucoup en cet instant.

…

Quand ils revinrent dans l'appartement, Kai et Jongin portaient tous deux, deux gros sacs de voyages semblant peser très lourd et chacun s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre.

Puis se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, Baekhyun alla chercher les deux autres jeux de clefs de l'appartement dans un tiroir de l'entrée et fila jusqu'au couloir pour leur donner.

...

Une fois entre les deux portes, il jeta tout d'abord un coup d'œil à droite, y trouvant Kai qui déballait ses vêtements en lui tournant le dos, puis tournant la tête vers la chambre de gauche, il croisa le regard de Jongin qui lui sourit.

Répondant alors à son sourire, il entra dans sa chambre.

« -Ton trousseau de clefs. Lui dit-il en lui déposant dans sa main. La grande c'est celle d'en bas, c'est fermé la nuit, celle là, la plate, c'est celle de l'appart' et la toute petite, comme tu t'en doute, c'est celle de la boite aux lettres.

« -Ok ! Merci.

Baekhyun plissa les yeux en acquiesçant et quand il allait faire demi tour pour aller donner ses clefs à Kai, il entra en collision avec ledit Kai, qui se tenait dans son dos depuis... il ne savait quand...

« -Oups pardon. Dit-il en riant. Tiens, ce sont tes clefs.

« -Merci.

Kai prit le trousseau de ses doigts en les emprisonnant sciemment avec, le temps que Baekhyun les récupère et un sourire amusé s'imprima sur ses lèvres en le voyant rougir.

Mais son image de tombeur en prit un coup, dans la seconde ou un bruyant son incongru se fit entendre depuis son estomac.

Jongin et Baekhyun éclatèrent alors de rire à sa mine embarrassée et Kai finit par se joindre à eux.

...

« -Tu as faim Kai ? Dit Jongin.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Dit Kai d'un air sérieux qui fit de nouveau rire son frère.

« -OK. Finit par dire Baekhyun. Finissez de vous installer tranquillement, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps.

« -OK ! Dirent-il en cœur.

« -Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ? Quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas ? Que vous aimez ?

« -Moi j'aime ce qui est épicé. Dit Kai.

« -Moi plutôt pas épicé. Dit Jongin en tordant sa bouche dans une mou ennuyée.

Baekhyun les regarda un à un, un sourire en coin... il leur découvrait de plus en plus de différences à ces deux gouttes d'eau...

« -Moi j'aime les deux. Dit-il sans être vraiment sûr lui même de ce dont il était en train de parler.

Les deux frères se jetèrent d'ailleurs un léger coup d'œil qui ne lui échappa pas.

« -Faisons un compromis, un mélange des deux... doux... ça vous va ?

Jongin et Kai le regardèrent encore une fois un instant, se demandant visiblement s'il leur parlait vraiment de nourriture, mais finirent par acquiescer.

« -Doux oui ça me va. Dit Jongin.

« -Moi aussi. Poursuivit Kai. _Doux c'est bien aussi..._ Dit-il d'une voix qui sonna étrangement érotique à l'oreille de Baekhyun.

« -Ok ! Dit-il dans un sourire troublé. Jap ch'ae et Tak sup sanjòk alors !

Puis se détournant, il sortit de la chambre rapidement.

.

 _« Putain ces mecs me font vraiment chaud partout... c'est terrible ! »_

…

Une demie heure plus tard, Baekhyun terminait de préparer les Tak sup sanjòk, panés de poulet haché, quand Jongin entra dans la cuisine derrière lui.

« -Tu as besoin d'aide Baekhyun ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

« -Je... Commença-t-il avant de se crisper quand les doigts de Jongin se faufilèrent sur sa nuque.

« -Tu veux que je prépare le riz ? Continua Jongin en se penchant par dessus son épaule, ses doigts continuant de se balader sur sa peau.

« -Oui si tu veux. Répondit Baekhyun d'une voix éraillée avant d'avaler sa salive et de reprendre. Le riz est là, dans le placard. Lui dit-il en lui désignant le meuble en question.

« -Ok ! Dit Jongin en s'éloignant de lui.

Baekhyun souffla alors discrètement, le nez baissé sur ses panés de poulet, alors que sa nuque gardait le souvenir des doigts de son coloc comme s'ils y étaient toujours posés.

...

« -C'est pour me torturer cette sublime odeur qui embaume ? Dit la voix de Kai qui arriva à son tour.

Se tournant vers lui amusé, Baekhyun le trouva nonchalamment appuyé de coté, contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

« -La torture prend fin. Lui dit-il. Le temps que le riz cuise et on pourra passer à table. Précisa-t-il en déposant précautionneusement ses panés de poulet dans un plat.

« -Oui. Dit Jongin. Si j'arrive à mettre ce satané cuiseur en route !

« -Jongiiiinnn... Se plaignit Kai en allant vers lui.

.

Et alors que Kai passait derrière lui, Baekhyun sentit « quelque chose » lui caresser les fesses.

Était-ce sa hanche, par accident, en passant trop près de lui ? Ou … sa main... qu'il laissa traîner intentionnellement sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça lui avait coupé le souffle.

.

« -Ceci est une prise ! Dit Kai en la montrant à son frère qui lui tira la langue. Et si tu la branches pas, ça marchera pas p'tit frère !

« -Je ne suis pas ton petit frère Kainie, c'est toi le petit frère !

« -Ne change pas de sujet ! Lui dit-il amusé en lui donnant un léger coup de prise sur la tête avant de la brancher et de mettre le cuiseur en marche. Et voilà !

« -Ouah ! Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi ! Dit Jongin d'un ton sarcastique et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Vous n'auriez pas mangé de riz... Dit-il avec évidence.

« -Si vous voulez on peut quand même commencer à manger en attendant que le riz soit cuit. Dit Baekhyun qui posait la marmite de Kon t'ang pour remplir trois petit bols qui étaient devant lui, de bouillon.

« -Oh ! Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Dit Kai en se tournant vers lui, visiblement ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« -Ok ! Amène moi le bapsang s'il te plaît. Dit-il en lui montrant.

Kai alla donc chercher le plateau à pieds et se posta près de Baekhyun qui y posa tout de suite le petit plat couvert de Tak sup sanjòk, un grand bol de Japch'ae à coté, avant d'y poser les trois petits bols de Kom t'ang.

« -Jongin pourrais-tu mettre du Kimch'i dans les petits bols en terre qui sont là s'il te plaît ?

Jongin acquiesça et fit comme demandé, posant les petits récipients au fur et à mesure sur le plateau que tenait son frère.

« -Oh là là vous allez me faire mourir. Dit Kai en regardant les mets sous son nez en en salivant d'avance.

« -Hey ! Ne bave pas dans la nourriture ! Dit Jongin en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête.

« -Mais pour qui me prends tu ? Je sais me tenir quand même.

Jongin rit, rapidement rejoint par Baekhyun et quand le dernier bol de Kimch'i fut déposé sur le plateau, Baekhyun fit signe à Kai qu'il pouvait apporter le tout dans le salon et Jongin l'y suivit.

Baekhyun jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la minuterie du cuiseur pour se faire une idée de l'attente et prit baguettes et cuillères avant de rejoindre ses colocataires.

Puis, quand les plats et couverts furent disposés sur la table basse autour de laquelle ils s'étaient installés, Baekhyun se saisit de sa cuillère et ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit.

...

« -Oh... Hmmm... C'est bon. Dit Kai en engloutissant un troisième tak sup sanjòk.

« -Il a raison, tu cuisines comme un chef ! Ajouta Jongin en le pointant de ses baguettes métalliques.

« -Rôôhh c'est pas grand chose. Dit Baekhyun à la fois gêné et flatté. C'est ma grand mère qui m'a montré quelques trucs, après je me débrouille avec ce que j'ai sous la main.

« -Faudra que tu me présente ta grand mère que je la remercie. Dit Kai. ... _S_ _i_ _en plus d'être sexy_ _tu cuisines comme ça tous les jours, je vais être obligé de t'épouser..._ Ajouta-t-il tout bas, dans un naturel déconcertant, sans quitter son bol de Kon t'ang des yeux, pensif.

A ses mots, Jongin faillit s'étouffer et le visage de Baekhyun qui était déjà rosi passa au cramoisi.

« -Quoi ? Dit Kai en tournant le tête vers son frère qui pouffait derrière sa main. QUOI ? Répéta-t-il quand il ne lui répondit pas et qu'il vit que Baekhyun s'était transformé en un joli coquelicot figé…

Puis il réalisa.

« -Oh putain ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute !

Et Jongin éclata de rire à en pleurer, alors que son frère virait à la même teinte que Baekhyun.

...

Puis une fois calmé, alors que les deux autres ne savaient plus où se mettre, Jongin secoua la tête.

« -Ah lala Kai... T'es vraiment le meilleur. Dit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Le poulet a vraiment un drôle d'effet sur toi ! Tu perds le contrôle !

« -Mais tais toi, pas la peine d'en rajouter... Grogna Kai en relevant une seconde les yeux sur Baekhyun qui avait la tête baissée sur son bol de bouillon. … _Et puis c'est pas l_ _e_ _poulet qui me fait perdre le contrôle._ Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se faire taire avec une bouchée de Japch'ae.

« -Ça j'avais comprit tu... Commença Jongin avant d'être interrompu par le « bip » du cuiseur qui se fit entendre. Ah ! Le riz est cuit !

Et quand Baekhyun s'apprêtait à aller chercher le riz, Kai le devança.

« -Laisse j'y vais. Dit-il en se levant.

Baekhyun le regarda alors aller jusqu'à la cuisine, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de reluquer son joli cul, avant de retourner son attention sur la table et de croiser le regard de Jongin qui le fixait, un sourire de dingue sur les lèvres.

Rougissant à nouveau de gêne de s'être fait griller en train de mater son frère, après que... _« ce qui venait de se passer ! »_... Baekhyun ne put cependant décrocher son regard du sien.

Et ils restèrent figés tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Kai ne réapparaisse, faisant exploser la bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

« -Voilà le riz ! Dit Kai en posant un des petits bols qu'il avait à la main devant Baekhyun en premier, avant de passer derrière lui, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux une seconde et de contourner la table pour donner son bol à son frère en reprenant sa place.

...

Et alors que les frères babillaient à nouveau l'air de rien, c'est le dos irradié de frissons après ce dernier contact, que Baekhyun termina son repas, sans un mot, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ces deux mecs étaient visiblement « un couple » malgré le fait qu'il soient frères, Un couple ! Déduction facile après les avoir vu ensemble dans la rue.

Mais Jongin semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à lui et Kai... Lui... ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son attirance pour lui non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas accéder à la demande de l'un ou de l'autre, comme il sentait que ça allait finir par arriver, il ne pouvait pas foutre la merde dans leur duo, briser leur lien, merde... Comment allait-il se sortir de ça maintenant ?

C'était un fichu bordel dans sa tête à présent.

…

Et la soirée se poursuivit, amplifiant son malaise.

Car la moindre occasion était bonne, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de le toucher, comme quand ils firent la vaisselle, ou de lui parler au creux de l'oreille, comme quand ils s'installèrent devant la télé et où il se retrouva entre eux deux, pour regarder il ne savait quoi, tellement il était perturbé et sur le qui-vive.

Attendant malgré lui ces petits touchés, les regrettant presque aussitôt, avant d'attendre le suivant, avidement.

Et qu'ils viennent de Jongin ou de Kai peu importait, ces mecs le rendaient complètement dingue … et affamé.

.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève tout à coup du canapé en même temps que Jongin, se retrouvant face à face avec lui, que ce dernier passe son index le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son menton avec un sourire à mourir et qu'il décide de fuir.

« -Je vais me coucher ! Dit-il alors en s'écartant de Jongin. Demain j'ai des cours très tôt et je... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Finit-il en traversant le salon d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner.

« -Bonne nuit. Lui dirent-ils en cœur.

« -A demain. Ajouta Jongin en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir, se mordillant la lèvre, les sourcils froncés.

...

« -Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dit Kai à son frère en le voyant comme soucieux.

« -J'ai envie de ce mec _._ Dit-il du tac au tac.

« -Et moi donc ! Soupira Kai en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

Jongin baissa alors les yeux sur son double, se mordillant la lèvre, réfléchissant, avant de s'asseoir contre lui.

« - _T'as complètement craqué aussi hein ?_

 _«_ _-Je crois que le moment ou j'ai mi_ _t_ _mes gros pieds dans le plat était assez explicite non ?_

Jongin pouffa, amusé, puis se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, hésitant, avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

 _«_ _-_ _Ca te di_ _rait_ _qu'on se le partage ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il alors.

Kai releva la tête pour voir le visage de son frère et s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

« - _T'es_ _sérieux_ _? Toi et moi ? Le même mec ?_

« - _Oui..._

« - _Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique bien sûr..._

« - _Quoi ? Qu'on se retrouvent tous les deux_ _à_ _poil dans le même lit ? Et alors ? On s'en fiche ! On va pas commencer à se tripoter pour ça !_

« - _Ah non quand même pas non,_ _mais_ _..._

 _«_ _-_ _Enfin..._ _Quoi que..._ _Oui..._ _si..._ _dans cette situation..._ _à_ _un moment ou_ _à_ _un autre heu..._ _forcement... soyons honnête... vu que notre degré d'intimité changer_ _a_ _... et... et qu'on sera_ _à_ _deux sur le même mec... on pourra pas éviter quelques télescopages et certains gestes heu..._ _Et_ _Baekhyun aura peut-être des envies précises, on..._ _on sait pas..._ _on se retrouveras peut-être parfois au même endroit tu vois ?_

 _« -Ah ouais je vois très bien... et je ne crois pas que ça me poserait de problèmes..._ _et je sais très bien qu'à toi non plus..._

 _« -Non c'est vrai..._ Dit-il en rosissant, un fin sourire sur les lèvres...

 _«_ _-T'es vraiment pas possible avec ça... j'espère que c'est pas just'.._

 _« -Je peux te jurer que non Kai..._ Le coupa-t-il. _C'est lui... je sais pas c'est... il me... j'arrive pas_ _à_ _le cerner, il y a une_ _ambiguïté_ _chez lui qui_ _m'excite... je pense qu'il doit jouer sur tous les tableaux... et puis... y'a pas que ça... son regard me trouble..._

 _« -J'ai la même impression..._ _et_ _il me_ _déstabilise_ _aussi, mais ça veux pas dire_ _..._

« - _Allez !_ Le coupa-t-il encore. _On serait_ _vraiment_ _pas trop de deux pour s'occuper d'une telle merveille... Imagine un peu la scène..._ _Toi.. Moi... Lui... Tous les trois..._ Lui dit-il tout bas contre l'oreille.

« - _Arrête tu vas me faire bander avec tes conneries._

« - _Non j'arrête pas ! C'est pas des conneries... Imagine..._ Répéta-t-il. _Ses mains, sa bouche, sur toi... sur moi... sur nous..._ _I_ _magine_ _nos quatre mains_ _sur sa peau_ _douce..._ _nos bouches sur son corps_ _de po_ _r_ _celaine_ _..._ _E_ _t pour finir..._ _I_ _magine..._ _I_ _l s'occupe de moi pendant que tu t'occupes de lui..._ _un trio de désir_ _... toi et moi... se partageant le même homme et du plaisir... du plaisir... hmmm..._

« - _Putain Jongin tu fais chier, j'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche froide maintenant._ Lui dit-il en lui montrant la déformation de son jean.

« - _Désolé_ _Kai_ _mais_ _c'est ça la solidarité fraternelle_ _._ Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur lui même. _Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... On se le partage ?_

« - _Ouais... o_ _k …_ _On se le partage_ _si_ _..._

« - _Génial._ Dit Jongin avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Allez ! Hmmm... Je vais me coucher moi aussi, ça urge..._ Dit-il en passant sa main sur son entrejambe, avant de se lever et contourner le canapé pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. _Je te dis à demain Kai._

« - _T'es un salaud Jongin. Tu l'as fai_ _t_ _exprès_ _en fait_ _!_

« - _Qui ? Moi ? De quoi tu parle_ _s_ _?_ Dit-il amusé. _Je te l'ai dit, solidarité fraternelle..._ _Prends pas de douche froide_ _surtout_ _, ça serait dommage de gâcher un engin pareil... Et puis tous les deux en même temps, même chacun de notre coté, ça sera un peu comme si on y était déjà !_

« - _Mais oui c'est ça. Encore faudrait-il que ça arrive un jour..._ _il faut quand même principalement qu'il en ait envie aussi pour que ça fonctionne..._ _on parle de triolisme là !_

« - _J'en doute pas une seconde, il ne pourra pas résister._ _J_ _uste quelques heures et_ _il est déjà au bord de la rupture... tu l'as_ _remarqué_ _non ?_

« - _On verra... Bonne nuit Bro'._

« - _Bonne nuit Kai. A demain_. Dit-il en s'éclipsant.

« - _Ouais..._ _à_ _demain..._

Se retrouvant seul, Kai éteignit alors la télévision et prit tout de suite la direction de la salle de bain en se disant que Jongin avait raison, autant prendre un petit peu de bon temps en se soulageant correctement et en s'imaginant ce que ça pourrait donner... cette idée... de se partager Baekhyun...

../..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Leur décision prise, Kai et Jongin attaquèrent donc dès le lendemain matin.

Ils voulaient Baekhyun et ils allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire succomber le plus rapidement possible.

.

Et dès ce jour, pour Baekhyun, commença une incommensurable torture infligée à son pauvre corps, qui dès la première journée, n'en pouvait déjà plus de frisonner, de brûler, de trembler à chaque contact des jumeaux sur sa peau.

A chaque souffle contre sa nuque, son cou, son oreille, à tous ces regards qui le transperçaient à chaque fois de part en part.

.

Et tout les jours qui vinrent ensuite...

.

Chaque jour empirait son envie, sa frustration vis à vis de ses colocataires qui ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage...

Jongin qui sortait toujours de la salle de bain, comme si de rien n'était et traversait l'appartement pour rejoindre sa chambre, avec juste une petite serviette autour de la taille fine de son délicat corps de danseur classique, élancé, nerveux et finement musclé...

Kai qui sortait de sa chambre tout les matins uniquement vêtu d'un jean passé rapidement et qu'il ne boutonnait jamais complètement, exposant son corps musclé et puissant, légèrement plus développé que celui de son frère, sculpté par son addiction à la danse moderne...

Tous deux défilant sous son regard avide d'eux... de leurs corps... de leur peau dorée...

.

Et les jours passant, il perdait petit à petit l'esprit.

.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à eux, loupant des cours, ne suivant même plus ceux où il allait.

Fuyant son appartement, leur présence...

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui manquent tellement qu'il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer pour les retrouver, ou les attendre, quand ils rentraient après lui des cours.

...

Il finit par en être épuisé, tant il en avait perdu le sommeil, perdu entre ses fantasmes et son excès d'excitation quotidienne... qu'il soulageait comme il pouvait, rapidement, sous la douche, quand ça le prenait dans la journée, ou le soir dans son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas hurler dans la nuit, submergé de plaisir frustré...

Mais ça ne passait pas, ce n'était pas assez satisfaisant... et un soir... une nuit, pour être plus juste, il se glissa hors de leur appartement discrètement et alla rendre visite à une amie chère à son cœur et... à son... pantalon, qui l'accueillit en petite tenue, un sourire illuminant immédiatement son visage quand elle le découvrit derrière la porte... Une de ses sexfriends, la seule fille de sa liste, son espoir était que peut-être, elle arriverait à le faire penser à autre chose...

Et ce fut une belle nuit, Wendy, comme elle voulait qu'on l'appelle pour faire plus « américaine », était gourmande et très généreuse... mais cette nuit, aussi satisfaisante qu'elle ait put être, ne régla rien du tout...

Car quand il rentra à l'aube, les jumeaux étaient déjà levés et s'étaient inquiétés de son absence, qu'ils avaient remarqué, car comme un idiot il avait laissé la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte en partant, leur révélant qu'il n'y avait pas dormit.

« -J'ai été prendre l'air. Se justifia-t-il, alors qu'ils ne lui demandaient même pas d'explication.

Mais cette justification enclencha les choses.

« -Toute la nuit ? Dit Jongin.

« -C'était un très grand bol d'air ! S'amusa son frère.

« -Oui. Dit Baekhyun en se tournant vers Kai, le dévorant des yeux, alors qu'il ne portait, comme tous les matins, que son jean sur ses belle fesses musclées. Un très grand bol d'air avec de très longues jambes et de longs cheveux roux et ondulés... Finit-il par révéler son regard toujours planté dans le sien.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça de cette façon ? Pourquoi si mesquinement ?

Il cru le voir tiquer de l'entendre lui dire ça et les deux frères se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Puis Jongin fila dans la cuisine sans rien dire de plus et Kai s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé en se frottant la nuque, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

Et Baekhyun se dit qu'il aimerait bien glisser sa main à cet endroit lui aussi, avant de secouer la tête en filant dans sa chambre pour tenter de dormir un peu.

Bordel de merde ! C'est d'eux qu'il avait envie... d'eux !

Mais il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation, il ne pouvait pas choisir ! Il ne voulait pas choisir ! Il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur séparation.

.

.

Et au bout d'un mois, un vendredi après midi, il rentra de la fac tellement épuisé, qu'il s'effondra sur le canapé, anéanti de fatigue, s'endormant immédiatement, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve, le blockout total.

…

« - _Baekhyun ? … Baekhyun tu m'entends ?_ Dit la voix lointaine de Jongin.

Tellement lointaine mais tellement près de son visage que Baekhyun en sentit son souffle sur sa joue tandis que sa main s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux.

« - _Hmmm..._ _Arrête_ _s'il te plaît Jongin..._ Gémit-il. _J'y arrive plus... j'en peux plus de tout ça..._

« -Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ouvrant les yeux tout à coup, Baekhyun réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, retrouvant Jongin à quelques centimètres de lui et Kai debout derrière, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Refermant alors les yeux il souffla.

« - _Laissez moi dormir..._ Dit-il, même s'il se sentait reposé à présent. _Et puis quelle heure est-il ?_

« -Il est vingt deux heures passées, on t'a laissé dormir mais... Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en bougeant ses doigts toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux.

« - _Oui il fallait que je dorme un peu c'est tout... je suis rentré... j'ai sombré..._

« -Mais tu finissais pas à treize heures ? Demanda Kai en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur la table basse.

« - _Si..._

« -Tu vas bien alors c'est sûr ? Insista Jongin.

« - _Oui Jongin je vais bien._ Dit-il avec un léger sourire, les yeux toujours clos.

« -Il faut que tu ailles te recoucher dans ton lit, tu seras mieux, sinon tu vas avoir le dos en vrac demain.

« - _Mais non..._

« -Kai ? Dit Jongin en se relevant.

Kai se remit alors sur ses pieds pour s'approcher et tout à coup Baekhyun se sentit soulevé.

Étourdit par la sensation, il agrippa alors le cou de son kidnappeur par réflexe et ce dernier l'emporta avec lui.

« - _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

« -Je t'emmène dans ton lit. Dit Kai tout près de son oreille.

Ouvrant alors brusquement les yeux, Baekhyun le regarda... il était si près...

…

Puis...

« -On peut te poser une question ? Demanda Kai alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir.

« - _Si tu..si vous voulez..._ Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Jongin qui dépassait son frère pour lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

« - _Pourquoi tu nous fui_ _s_ _?_ Dit Kai en le déposant délicatement sur son lit.

Sous le choc de sa question, Baekhyun se tétanisa, laissant ses bras accrochés au cou de Kai qui se retrouva donc penché sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les mains en appui de chaque coté de son corps sur le lit.

« - _Je ne vous.._

« -Si, tu nous fuis Baekhyun. Le coupa Jongin qui s'était assis de l'autre coté du lit.

Baekhyun le regarda alors une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur Kai qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

« - _Ca_ _fait_ _plus d'un mois Baek ?_ _Arrête de nous fuir..._ Dit Kai tout bas son souffle se répercutant sur sa bouche.

« - _Je... Je ne veux pas briser votre couple..._ Dit-il finalement tout bas en détournant les yeux.

Kai fronça le front.

« -Notre couple ? On est pas un couple ! On est frères je te rappelle ! Dit-il halluciné.

« - _Mais... Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et …_

« -Ah non ! Le coupa Jongin en levant son index devant lui. Erreur de formulation. ON ne s'embrasse pas ! JE l'embrasse.. C'est moi... C'est ma faute... J'aime cette ambiguïté...

Tournant la tête vers son frère, Kai sourit, amusé.

« -Ouais et moi je le laisse faire, mais ce ne sont que des bisous sur la bouche, ça ne fait pas de nous un couple. Dit-il en retournant son attention sur Baekhyun.

« -Alors arrête de nous fuir. Dit Jongin en s'approchant de lui sur le lit comme un chat.

« -On te veux. Dit Kai en approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. _Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

« - _On te veux._ Répéta Jongin contre son oreille, sa main droite se faufilant sous son tee-shirt pour se poser sur son ventre qui se soulevait à présent avec précipitation.

.

Et c'est en tremblant de partout, le cœur en folie, son souffle court s'échappant par ses lèvres entrouvertes, que Baekhyun acquiesça... pas encore sûr du genre de contrat qu'il venait de signer avec les jumeaux, mais quand la langue de Kai se faufila dans sa bouche et qu'un _« enfin »_ sortit, susurré, des lèvres de Jongin, au creux de son oreille, il ne se posa plus aucune question.

.

Répondant au baiser de Kai tandis que Jongin, le visage enfouit dans son cou, traçait une ligne de fraîcheur humide causée par sa langue et son souffle sur sa peau, Baekhyun se sentit tout de suite traversé par une décharge électrique de sa nuque à ses reins, qui le fit soupirer de désir et gonfler son sexe dans son pantalon à une vitesse folle.

.

Oh non il ne savait pas quel contrat il venait de signer avec eux, baise d'un soir ? Autre chose ? Mais il savait qu'il allait en profiter un maximum, l'occasion était trop belle, l'expérience trop tentante.

Car malgré son idée absurde qu'ils étaient plus que des frères, il les avait déjà bien cerné et savait parfaitement où ils allaient tous les trois dans ce lit. Il allait être celui qui se partagerait en deux et ça ne pourrait être qu'un incommensurable pied.

.

Déroulant ses bras d'autour du cou de Kai, Baekhyun lui agrippa la nuque de sa main droite, amenant l'autre jusqu'à la tête de Jongin où il l'enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Puis Jongin qui avait toujours sa main posée sur son ventre sous son tee-shirt se mit à caresser sa peau avec douceur, la couvrant de feu et Kai qui avait toujours les pieds au sol, grimpa sur le lit, plaçant un genou entre ses jambes, avant de quitter sa bouche.

Mordillant sa mâchoire, il descendit ensuite jusqu'à son cou, dévorant sa gorge, soufflant fort son désir de lui contre son épiderme sensible qui se couvrait de chair de poule sous sa langue.

.

Lâchant un long soupire, Baekhyun tourna alors la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde avant que Jongin prenne possession de sa bouche à son tour.

Grisé, Baekhyun en soupira à nouveau...

Ils n'avaient pas le même goût... Ils étaient délicieux... Ils étaient différents... Les même, mais pas pareil, comme dans la vie... Deux saveurs qui se mêlaient avec harmonie dans sa bouche comme si elles avaient été créées spécialement pour lui...

Et quand la pensée qu'il aimerait en avoir l'exclusivité lui traversa l'esprit, la main de Jongin qui redescendait de son torse à son ventre, poursuivit son chemin pour aller se caler sur son entrejambe sensible, caressant la bosse qui déformait à présent son pantalon et Baekhyun lui agrippa plus fortement les cheveux en grognant dans leurs bouches.

Mais quand la main de Kai rejoignit celle de son frère, quand il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens sur son sexe engoncé dans son jean, quand la pression doubla d'intensité et qu'ils se mirent à le caresser plus fortement, ajouté à cette... cette idée qu'il soient deux... Baekhyun se cambra violemment, s'arrachant à la bouche de Jongin dans le mouvement, la tête rejetée en arrière dans les oreillers, ne pouvant retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge et qui excita les jumeaux à un tel point, qu'ils en tremblèrent comme des feuilles...

Cette expérience les mettait dans un état qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu non plus.

.

Et c'est en soufflant tout deux pour se contenir, qu'ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil pour se sonder et que Kai resserra sa main à celle de Jongin pour la faire remonter avec la sienne, attrapant la toile du tee-shirt de Baekhyun, en passant, pour le soulever.

Découvrant son corps et sa peau blanche qui leur faisait tant envie, ils remontèrent le vêtement jusqu'à son cou, avant de le lâcher et de fondre l'un et l'autre sur ses petits boutons de chair ainsi dévoilés, faisant lâcher un nouveau gémissement à Baekhyun qui ne s'était jamais entendu si bruyant et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop extérioriser.

Mais Kai qui le vit faire, releva la tête, approchant son visage du sien.

« - _Ne te retiens pas Baek..._ Lui souffla-t-il frôlant son visage de ses lèvres, ses doigts continuant de torturer son téton délaissé par sa bouche. _Laisse toi aller, crie, hurle ton plaisir, j'adore ça..._

.

Ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder, un sourire qui en disait long sur le visage, Baekhyun passa alors sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Kai avant de la saisir avec les dents.

Puis, tirant légèrement dessus une seconde, en lâchant un soupir des plus érotique pour le provoquer, Baekhyun sentit avec satisfaction le corps de Kai se tendre dans un sursaut d'excitation et relâchant sa lèvre, il introduisit sa langue au plus profond de sa bouche, sa main agrippée férocement à ses cheveux, faisant grogner Kai qui aimait ce genre de lutte.

Et Jongin qui avait relevé la tête pour les regarder, sourit en secouant la tête, excité mais aussi amusé par leur comportement.

.

Mettez un « seme », dominant, comme Kai et un « seke », qui se complaît dans les deux rôles, comme Baekhyun, dans le même lit et forcement, le coté dominant du « seke » va se réveiller...

Alors Jongin décida de s'en mêler... Il était « uke »... mais lui aussi aimait jouer...

Saisissant alors le lobe de l'oreille de Baekhyun entre ses dents, il tira dessus, titillant de la langue le petit bout de chair dans sa bouche, avant de renvoyer sa main se balader du coté de l'entrejambe de sa victime.

Profitant du rapprochement du corps de son frère contre le corps de Baekhyun, il fit alors en sorte que sa main caresse leurs deux protubérances d'un même geste, ce qui les fit suffoquer dans leur baiser bestial et s'interrompre, avant de se tourner brusquement vers lui.

.

Ravi d'avoir retrouvé leur attention, se redressant, Jongin leur sourit et ôta son tee-shirt, qu'il jeta sur le sol derrière lui, avant de reculer un petit peu sur le lit.

Kai se redressa ensuite à son tour, ôtant son tee-shirt lui aussi, tandis que Jongin tirait Baekhyun par le bras pour le faire venir vers lui.

Se rapprochant à genoux de Jongin, Baekhyun se retrouva alors entre les deux frères et chacun d'un coté et de l'autre de lui, ils lui ôtèrent son tee-shirt avant d'envoyer leurs mains se promener partout sur son corps.

Deux mains caressant son ventre, son torse, son cou, deux autres lui caressant la nuque, le dos, les fesses, Baekhyun ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même, de ses propres mains et quand les jumeaux plongèrent leurs bouches dans son cou, il était en surchauffe.

Mais l'inaction, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas Baekhyun, alors dans un sursaut de son corps quand Jongin à sa droite, mordit dans son cou, Baekhyun finit par guider ses mains jusqu'à leurs jeans et se mit en charge de les déboutonner simultanément.

Il ne fallut ensuite pas longtemps aux frères pour suivre son exemple et quand Kai déboutonna son pantalon Jongin en baissait déjà la fermeture.

.

Le moment approchait où Baekhyun allait enfin les voir nus comme il en a si longtemps rêvé et quand son sexe sursauta à cette idée, deux mains se faufilèrent dans son boxer.

Et Oh mon Dieu, la sensation fut incroyable.

Deux mains s'activaient à présent à le caresser, deux en même temps... mais pas juste deux mains ! Deux mecs ! Putain il était en plein rêve.

.

La bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, il fit tout pour ne pas perdre le fil et c'est en râlant qu'il glissa ses doigts fins sous la lisière de leurs sous vêtements pour se saisir de leurs deux membres sur-gonflés qui en pulsèrent violemment à son contact.

Et cette sensation ne fut pas moins incroyable.

Deux sexes durs et bandés à l'extrême rien que pour lui, piaffaient à présent entre ses doigts et c'était si excitant, si wow indescriptible... qu'il en avait l'eau à la bouche rien que de s'imaginer en train d'y goûter...

.

Puis ses mains s'activant sur leurs chairs, alors que dix doigts s'occupaient de la sienne le faisant trembler, Baekhyun resserra sa prise sur eux en remontant, avant de plonger ses mains un peu plus loin pour atteindre leurs bourses.

Et alors que Jongin en gémit au creux de son oreille, Kai, lui, en mordit férocement son épaule, tous deux leurs doigts crispés sur son sexe, qui en pulsa presque douloureusement.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Baekhyun en lâcha un long soupir de plaisir doucement mêlé d'une plainte et Kai lui agrippa les cheveux, reprenant sa bouche d'assaut, tandis que Jongin plongeait sa bouche contre sa gorge, dévorant, léchant sa peau jusqu'à atteindre le premier téton à sa portée.

Puis, leur baiser devenant plus aérien, leurs langues, leurs lèvres se caressant sensuellement, Kai relâcha les cheveux de Baekhyun, faisant redescendre sa main droite dans son dos, caressant sa peau avec douceur jusqu'à son jean sur lequel il tira pour lui ôter.

Jongin qui sentit la main de son frère passer sur la sienne dans le dos de Baekhyun se joignit alors à lui, mais ils finirent par stopper net.

...

Ils se regardèrent tout trois, une seconde, essoufflés de désir et c'est en rougissant, que Baekhyun récupéra ses mains pour les accrocher à leurs nuques et qu'il les laissa lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements.

Sans précipitation, les jumeaux lui ôtèrent alors son jean, puis son boxer, le dévorant des yeux sans aucune retenue, avant de le rallonger sur le lit et de se redresser tous deux de chaque coté de lui pour retirer leurs pantalons.

Se mordant la lèvre, le cœur battant comme un fou, Baekhyun les regarda avec envie et vit leurs regards se croiser brièvement avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rougir.

« - _C'est la première fois pour vous aussi hein?_ Chuchota-t-il, caressant leurs ventres du bout des doigts, avec un sourire plein de tendresse, quand il en déduisit qu'ils n'avaient jamais dû se déshabiller l'un devant l'autre, tout du moins pas dans cet état !

« - _Oui._ Dirent-ils d'une même voix, avant d'ôter leurs boxers et de les balancer sur leurs autres vêtements.

.

Puis il se déplacèrent, se plaçant côte à côte devant lui, chacun un genou entre ses jambes et se mordillant encore la lèvre, Baekhyun les regarda avec fascination, ils étaient si beaux... si beaux que tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve... un rêve de fou... un rêve...

Et le rêve se prit un violent coup de réalité, quand dans un même mouvement, Kai et Jongin revinrent à lui, collant leurs deux corps nus contre le sien, leurs bouches retournant se perdre de chaque coté de sa gorge.

.

Ses mains agrippées à leurs nuques, Baekhyun en rejeta la tête en arrière, leur laissant tout l'espace qu'ils voulaient, tandis qu'eux, en appuis sur leurs coudes sur le lit, envoyèrent dans une parfaite symétrie leurs mains libres glisser le long de son ventre... Passant sciemment de chaque coté de son sexe sans s'y arrêter... Poursuivant leur geste sur chacune de ses cuisses qu'ils caressèrent doucement, avant de remonter par l'intérieur, frôlant sa peau sensible, toujours aussi synchronisés, c'était…. Oui c'est ça... C'était... comme s'ils avaient répété avant ... C'était dément !

.

Et perché sur un nuage de volupté qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Baekhyun se dit qu'il avait atteint les sphères du sensoriel, qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de plus grisant...

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils unissent leurs mains sur son sexe, remontant jusqu'à son gland où la main de Kai quitta celle de son double.

Amenant alors deux de ses doigts à sa bouche, il les humidifia rapidement de salive avant de renvoyer sa main jusqu'à ses bourses, poursuivant son geste jusqu'à son intimité qu'il massa doucement avant d'y introduire délicatement son index, tandis que Jongin continuait de le masturber.

Et Baekhyun sentit tout son corps s'électriser, étouffé de bouffées de chaleur enivrantes et ouvrant la bouche dans un long gémissement s'échappant du plus profond de son cœur, il fit relever la tête à ses deux tortionnaires dont leurs sexe sursauta à ce son extraordinairement érotique qui venait de parvenir à leurs oreilles.

Puis, se jetant un regard et sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot pour se mettre d'accord, Kai et Jongin amenèrent tous deux leurs bouches à celle de Baekhyun, embrassant ses commissures avant de caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes de leurs langues, appelant la sienne.

Et il fallut moins d'une seconde avant que Baekhyun accède à leur demande des plus alléchantes dans un énième soupire de plaisir, affamé à l'idée de les goûter en même temps.

Un baiser aérien à trois qui rendit la chose plus que sexuelle.

Une douce caresse incomparable... un délice... Oh oui un baiser délicieux et sensuel, intime et on ne peut plus délicat, un baiser incroyable...

Et encore plus pour les deux frères qui passaient ainsi un cap, une limite qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchit.

Mais les mains de Baekhyun qui se promenaient à présent sur leurs peaux, son corps chaud... brûlant et alanguit sous leurs caresses... tous deux prirent conscience qu'ils n'en avaient plus rien à foutre des limites et que cette nouvelle intimité entre eux ne pourrait rendre les choses que meilleures.

.

Et la chose fut définitivement réglée, quand, introduisant un deuxième doigts en Baekhyun, Kai toucha son point sacré et que Jongin passa son pouce sur son gland au même moment, lui faisant quitter leur baiser quand il se cambra sous eux, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers et qu'ils recommencèrent la manœuvre, lui faisant lâcher un long râle de plaisir.

A cet instant, Kai et Jongin, leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre, pivotèrent alors de quelques degrés l'un vers l'autre, poursuivant leur baiser à deux, profondément, passionnément, écoutant les soupirs de Baekhyun qui agrippait à présent les draps, le corps traversé de décharges électriques de plaisir démentielles.

...

S'interrompant ensuite, ils se sourirent, leurs doigts immobilisés sur et en Baekhyun qui ouvrit les yeux, essoufflé et vit Jongin ourler la lèvre supérieure de Kai de la pointe de sa langue.

Et cette vision provoqua un tel soubresaut d'excitation à son corps que les frères se tournèrent dans sa direction avant de fondre d'un même mouvement sur lui.

Dévorant la peau de sa gorge, ils descendirent rapidement jusqu'à ses tétons, titillant les petits bouton de chair de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, soufflant de désir sur sa peau, puis continuant leur périple, éraflant ses cotes de leurs dents, léchant son ventre, ils dévalaient son corps à toute vitesse...

Suffocant, Baekhyun secouait la tête, non non... tellement il savait ce qui allait venir maintenant et avait peur d'imaginer pire...

Et quand Jongin et Kai arrivèrent à son bas ventre, ils léchèrent son sexe sur toute la longueur en même temps, jusqu'au bout où ils sucèrent leurs langues, se partageant le goût de cet autre qui les avait rendu fous.

Puis ils recommencèrent, s'arrêtant cette fois sur son gland, le titillant de leurs lèvres, de leurs deux langues avec gourmandise...

Et ses hanches immobilisées par ses bourreaux, Baekhyun avait l'impression qu'il aurait put en mourir, là, tout de suite.

Ses mains agrippées à leurs cheveux, il avait envie que ça s'arrête, mais ne voulait pas que ça finisse...

S'il devait crever ce soir... qu'il en soit ainsi, il veut crever de cette façon ! Ravagé de plaisir !

Et quand Jongin et Kai unirent leurs bouches sur la pointe sensible de son sexe, Baekhyun se vit venir à une vitesse fulgurante.

 _« -Oh Putain j'en peux p'..._ S'interrompit-il quand il sentit son sexe être engloutit en entier par Jongin qui remonta jusqu'à son gland et éloigna sa bouche de son membre, avant qu'il ne soit engloutit à nouveau par Kai qui remonta dans une telle succion qu'il ne put retenir un long gémissement, comme une souffrance.

Puis leurs mains s'unirent de nouveau sur son membre alors qu'ils remontaient sur son corps, traçant deux lignes d'humidité sur sa peau jusqu'à sa gorge, son cou où ils enfouirent leurs visages...

 _« -Donne moi ton corps Baek..._ Lui dit Kai d'une voix particulièrement rauque.

Baekhyun en gémit, tremblant d'envie.

 _«_ _-Prends le mien..._ Poursuivit Jongin dans un souffle, avant de faufiler la pointe de la langue dans le creux de son oreille.

A leurs mots, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, Baekhyun souffla pour apaiser les battements de son cœur qui fit un vole plané monstrueux dans sa poitrine... il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans un tel état de fébrilité c'était terrible !

.

Puis, alors que leurs mains étaient à nouveau en balade partout sur son corps, Baekhyun rouvrit les yeux pour les regarder, un à un, son cœur tambourinant démesurément dans sa tête et accepta leurs demandes dans un geste brute où il agrippa la nuque de Kai, investissant sa bouche comme un sauvage, un affamé.

Kai passa alors son bras sous son dos qu'il souleva et Baekhyun le relâcha tout aussi brusquement, avant de se redresser, de se tourner vers Jongin et d'attraper son visage à deux mains, tout en continuant de bouger pour se mettre à genoux face à lui, sa langue fouillant sa bouche.

Râlant tous deux quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact, Baekhyun soupira encore, en écho à Kai, quand il se colla dans son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant sa peau en remontant sur ses flancs, son membre dur appuyé contre ses fesses.

Soupirant à son oreille droite, Kai se frotta ensuite contre lui, léchant, mordillant son cou et glissa sa main droite vers l'avant, caressant son ventre, avant de se saisir de son sexe et de celui de Jongin d'une même poigne.

Baekhyun et Jongin en gémirent alors dans leur baiser et Baekhyun qui sentit le sexe de Kai faire un soubresaut contre lui, envoya sa main droite derrière lui pour s'en saisir.

Dès cet instant, ils ne furent plus que gémissements et soupirs dans cette bulle, ce cocon formé autour de leur trio d'intimité et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs.

.

Agrippant ensuite les cheveux de Baekhyun à l'arrière de sa tête, Jongin appuya d'avantage leur baiser, le rendant encore plus sauvage, tandis que Baekhyun faisait glisser sa main de sa joue à son cou, son torse, caressant sa peau qui se couvrait de chair de poule sous ses doigts, alors qu'il caressait plus fortement le sexe de Kai de son autre main.

Puis quand Baekhyun passa son pouce plus durement sur le gland de Kai, ce dernier lui mordit le cou en resserrant sa poigne sur son sexe et celui de Jongin toujours unis dans sa main, les faisant s'arracher à la bouche de l'autre, rejetant tous deux la tête en arrière dans un râle.

Se saisissant alors des cheveux de Baekhyun, Kai lui inclina la tête, prenant possession de sa bouche, tandis que Jongin se redressait et léchait sa gorge sur toute la longueur jusqu'à son oreille.

« - _Tu as ce qu'il faut ?_ Lui dit-il tout bas.

Grognant dans la bouche de Kai, Baekhyun pointa alors le chevet derrière Jongin qui posa sa main sur celle de son frère afin d'extirper son sexe de ses doigts pour les enrouler autour de celui de Baekhyun.

Puis allant vite jusqu'au bord du lit, il ouvrir le tiroir du chevet pour en sortir un flacon de lubrifiant avant de reprendre sa place contre le corps de Baekhyun qui redressa la tête quand Kai quitta sa bouche.

Les regardant tous deux, il fut troublé par ce qu'il vit dans leurs yeux et qui concernait sa petite personne, puis regardant son frère, Jongin ouvrit ensuite le flacon de son pouce.

Kai acquiesça alors légèrement et ôta sa main du sexe de Baekhyun qui en fit de même, tandis que Jongin venait se coller plus étroitement à leur amant commun, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, donnant le flacon de lubrifiant à son frère au passage.

Baekhyun et Jongin joignirent ensuite leurs langues en soupirant et Kai remit le flacon dans la main de son frère avant d'introduire deux doigts en l'intimité déjà quelque peu préparée de Baekhyun, qui agrippa ses mains dans le dos de Jongin en gémissant de plaisir, le corps frissonnant.

Et quand Baekhyun commença à onduler son corps contre le sien, cherchant visiblement à en obtenir plus de la part de Kai, Jongin ne put retenir ses propres gémissements dus au frottement de leurs érections en contact.

Puis Kai ôta ses doigts de Baekhyun qui en émit un léger son de gorge d'impatience et Jongin interrompit leur baiser... le moment M était venu...

Ses mains accrochées à ses hanches, Kai fit alors reculer Baekhyun au bord du lit, se retrouvant ainsi lui même debout sur le sol, collé dans son dos, pour que Baekhyun ne bascule pas dans le vide et Jongin, qui suivit le mouvement, vint se positionner au dessus des cuisses de leur amant qui était maintenant assis sur ses talons.

Collant son visage au sien, Jongin déroula alors ses bras d'autour du cou de Baekhyun et Kai se saisit de son sexe pour le guider jusqu'à l'entrée de son partenaire tremblant qui n'attendait que ça.

Caressant tout d'abord l'anneau de son intimité de son gland, mordillant sa nuque, sa main droite agrippée à sa hanche, il commença ensuite à s'introduire en lui, lentement, doucement, cherchant à faire durer cette première fois au maximum, tellement c'était bon d'enfin posséder son corps dont il rêvait toutes les nuits depuis le premier jour.

Et Baekhyun, le corps en feu, agrippa ses doigts aux omoplates de Jongin, la bouche ouverte sur une délicieuse plainte de plaisir lâchée à l'oreille de ce dernier, qui versa du lubrifiant sur ses doigts afin d'en enduire le sexe de celui qui allait prendre possession de son corps à lui. Caressant sa chair qui lui faisait tant envie, mordillant son oreille, excité par les plaintes de son amant dont son frère, à bout de souffle, investissait le corps avec bonheur sous ses yeux.

...

Puis Kai donna un coup de reins brusque, le faisant pénétrer jusqu'à la garde en Baekhyun, qui ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres, presque un cri, faisant suffoquer Jongin d'excitation, d'impatience, tant il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait attendre pour avoir sa part.

Dressé sur ses genoux, surplombant Baekhyun, il n'en pouvait plus et se positionna au dessus de son sexe en léchant les lèvres de son amant qui agrippa ses hanches pour le stopper son regard planté dans le sien.

« - _Non... Jongin..._ Souffla-t-il alors que Kai bougeait déjà légèrement en lui, sa bouche dévorant sa nuque, ses épaules... _Laisse moi te_ _'.._ Ne put-il finir quand Jongin le bâillonna de sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Mais son sexe, un peu moins long que ceux des jumeaux, était beaucoup plus large en érection et il se savait difficile à assumer sans préparation.

Toutefois il ne put plus rien y faire, quand Jongin s'en saisit pour l'amener jusqu'à son entrée directement.

Lubrifiant tout de même l'anneau de son intimité du surplus sur ses doigts, Jongin introduisit ensuite une phalange de son index en lui pour humidifier le passage afin de facilité quelque peu les choses. Il allait le sentir, il le savait, mais il voulait le sentir... Oh oui il le voulait...

Et les plaintes de Baekhyun dans leurs bouches, provoquées par son frère qui s'activait paresseusement en lui dans l'attente, ne faisait qu'amplifier son désir de lui, son besoin de le sentir lui remplir le corps.

Alors ôtant rapidement son index de son intimité, Jongin s'accrocha au cou de Baekhyun de sa main gauche, sa joue collée à la sienne, reprit son sexe bien en main de la droite et soufflant au visage de son frère qui était face à lui, il entama la descente de son corps sur le membre de Baekhyun qui agrippa fermement sa taille.

Fermant les yeux, serrant les dents, Jongin baissa ensuite la tête, enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule, détendant au maximum son corps, pour qu'il accepte l'intrusion, qu'il avait voulu ainsi et ne regrettait pas le moins du monde et écoutant les son indécents qui passaient les lèvres de Baekhyun.

Puis vint le moment ou il sentit enfin l'anneau de son intimité passer le gland et qu'il stoppa pour s'y habituer quelques secondes.

Relevant la tête, il embrassa férocement Baekhyun qui fit un mouvement brusque du bassin, lui faisant lâcher un râle incontrôlé et avancer son membre en lui d'une manière très significative.

Et satisfait, il s'arracha alors à sa bouche, attrapa les cheveux de Kai pour le faire approcher et lécher ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« - _Bouge._ Lui dit-il tout bas, avant de se redresser devant Baekhyun et de planter son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux remplis de désir de Baekhyun étaient noirs comme la nuit et il s'y perdit un instant, troublé jusque dans sa chair par ce puissant coté dominant qu'il avait sur lui tout à coup et qui lui donnait envie de lui offrir son corps en entier pour qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait, puis, Baekhyun ferma les yeux... lui rendant sa liberté...

Enserré dans le corps de Jongin, les yeux clos, Baekhyun guida sa main droite à la nuque de Kai qui sortait de son antre, son bras enroulé sur son ventre pour le coller à lui, sortant de lui jusqu'à l'extrême limite, le corps tremblant d'excitation, le visage enfouit sans ses cheveux, dévorant sa nuque, tandis que Jongin reprenait sa descente sur sa chair, s'empalant sur lui dans une torturante lenteur...

Et la sensation était... indescriptible... complètement... incroyable... Il était au bord de l'explosion... Il n'avait plus qu'une envie... Que ça devienne... pire...

Et il fut exaucé, quand Kai s'inséra de nouveau en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un puissant coup de reins.

Cambrant son corps sous le choc qui le fit pénétrer en entier en Jongin en répercussion, ils en crièrent tous deux de plaisir et Baekhyun récupéra sa main accrochée à la nuque de Kai pour agripper fortement les hanches de Jongin, dont le corps fut violemment rejeté en arrière par le plaisir douloureux qui venait de le traverser.

Puis Kai réitéra son action en râlant à son oreille, faisant à nouveau gémir Baekhyun en duo avec Jongin, qui se redressa et entoura la tête de Baekhyun de ses bras, contre son torse, pour s'immobiliser et accorder une pause à son corps.

Remontant ses mains le long de son dos, Baekhyun le fit alors onduler sous ses caresses, profitant de sa position pour dévorer un téton qui était à sa portée en soupirant de plaisir alors que Kai faisait à présent de longs va et vient en lui...

Et Jongin était à bout de souffle, il sentait le sexe de Baekhyun pulser en lui, comme s'il prenait encore plus de volume, amplifiant encore plus son excitation, cette envie qu'il lui déchire les entrailles, qu'il lui fasse mal, qu'il le tue de plaisir.

S'écartant alors un peu de lui, il agrippa sa main gauche à sa nuque en se cambrant en arrière et Baekhyun, ses mains le maintenant toujours par les hanches, se pencha un peu en avant pour suivre son mouvement.

Jongin posa alors sa main droite derrière lui sur le lit, y prit appuis et les yeux clos, entama de longues ondulations du dos et du bassin qui le firent aller et venir sur le sexe de Baekhyun tandis que ça peau se couvrait de chair de poule due au frottement constant contre sa prostate dans cette position.

Et pour Baekhyun, le plaisir était intense... Le ventre ravagé par les sensations qui lui venaient de toutes part, il en gémit fortement... Enivré... Perdu... Presque délirant, son cerveau n'arrivant plus a ranger la moindre information dans la bonne case, à part celles que c'était bon, qu'il voulait que ça continue, qu'il en voulait encore plus et que toutes ses anciennes conquêtes pouvaient aller se rhabiller, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été à cette hauteur, parce que plus jamais rien dans sa vie n'aurait assez de goût à coté de ça, parce que tout serait fade dorénavant.

Fort de cette certitude, Baekhyun posa alors sa main droite sur celle de Jongin sur sa nuque et la gauche sur celle de Kai sur son ventre, entrecroisant ses doigts aux leurs tandis qu'ils continuaient de bouger en et sur sa chair.

Puis Kai posa sa main sur celles de son frère liée à celle de Baekhyun sur sa nuque, à qui il fit tourner la tête de coté pour l'embrasser et Jongin se redressa pour se joindre à eux.

Enroulant, léchant, caressants leurs langues dans ce baiser à trois qu'ils appréciaient vraiment beaucoup, partageant leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements, leur plaisir et... autre chose... sur laquelle aucun d'eux n'avait encore mit de mot.

Et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement jusqu'à ce que dans un sursaut d'excitation, Kai donne un coup de reins plus fort en Baekhyun qui ne put retenir un léger cri, qu'il leur souffla au visage.

Le sexe de Jongin en eut une forte pulsion entre son ventre et celui de Baekhyun et ce dernier qui le sentit et en frémit d'envie, récupéra sa main droite liée aux leurs contre sa nuque et s'empara de son membre en souffrance pour le masturber fermement.

Pris tout trois d'une vive frénésie, les choses s'accélérèrent alors et Jongin faufila sa langue dans la bouche de Baekhyun en s'empalant sur lui plus fougueusement tandis que Kai se mit à le pénétrer par à-coups plus puissants.

Baekhyun en fut étourdit de plaisir il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il sentait sa délivrance monter à une vitesse phénoménale.

Et Jongin qui se sentait venir aussi, son point sensible frappé à chaque pénétration, agrippa la nuque de Baekhyun, griffant sa peau, tant sa frénésie était incontrôlable, s'empalant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite sur le sexe de son amant, avant de jouir dans un râle, se répandant sur la main de Baekhyun, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Sonné, il enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de Baekhyun qui avait les siens autour de lui, ses mains accrochées à ses omoplates et collant sa joue à la sienne, il nicha son visage contre son cou, le souffle court... Et quand dans un ultime et brutal coup de reins cognant sa prostate, Kai jouit en Baekhyun, qui vint à son tour, le corps tremblant de spasmes de plaisir, se déversant en saccade dans le corps de Jongin...

...

Et ce fut la descente...

...

Une descente lente... lente et assourdissante tant leurs cœurs battaient bruyamment dans leurs poitrines, dans leurs têtes...

Caressant son corps de ses deux mains, Kai embrassa alors les épaules, la nuque de Baekhyun, le faisant frémir à nouveau et sortit délicatement de son intimité.

Baekhyun, lui, ses mains dévalant le dos de Jongin qui se redressa et le délivra de lui, ferma les yeux pour apprécier ces deux dernières caresses intimes et simultanées offerte à son corps, avant de pivoter de coté, posant sa main sur la taille de Kai pour le faire venir à eux sur le lit et inviter ses deux amants dans un nouveau baiser à trois qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter.

…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'interrompirent en douceur en se souriant...

Jongin intima alors un mouvement sur le coté qui les fit basculer tous trois dans les oreillers, avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de Baekhyun, sa main droite en balade sur son corps tandis que la main gauche de Kai se promenait sur sa hanche, sa cuisse et que sa bouche caressait l'arrondit de son épaule.

Puis Jongin quitta ses lèvres, longeant sa mâchoire, nichant sa bouche dans son cou, remontant sur la peau sensible sous son oreille alors que Kai investissait la bouche de Baekhyun à son tour dont le corps se couvrit de frissons... Ce qui lui arrivait était complètement dingue !

« - _Hmmmm... c'était trop bon..._ Souffla alors Jongin à son oreille et par la même à celle de son frère. _Va falloir qu'on recommence..._

Baekhyun et Kai en sourirent dans leur baiser avant de s'interrompre.

« - _Tant que c'est pas_ _dans la seconde, c'est quand vous voulez_ _..._ Dit Baekhyun essoufflé contre les lèvres de Kai, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, qui semblaient lui demander silencieusement s'il serait partant, avant de tourner la tête vers Jongin.

Et dans une synchronicité incroyable, encore une fois, les deux frères approchèrent leurs bouches de la sienne et embrassèrent les coins de ses lèvres avant de bouger légèrement afin de se blottir contre lui.

…

Puis leurs têtes de chaque coté de son cou, leurs corps collés au sien, ses doigts enfouis dans leurs cheveux, Baekhyun regarda le plafond un moment sans le voir, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée où il rejoignit ses deux amants qui l'y avaient précédé.

.

Ainsi avait été... leur première fois...

../..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Pendant les trois semaines suivantes, celles qui suivirent leur première fois, la moindre occasion était bonne pour qu'ils se retrouvent, leur désir des uns des autres ne les quittaient pas, ce nouveau jeu était devenu leur préféré, comme une addiction et ils remettaient ça tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour même, pour ceux où ils n'avaient pas cours.

.

Et chaque fois, était toujours mieux que la fois précédente...

Ils s'apprenaient par cœur... tous les trois... apprenant les zones sensibles des uns des autres, leurs talents, leurs petites manies excitantes, les envies de chacun...

Et il n'avait pas fallut longtemps non plus pour que les deux frères brisent totalement leurs limites, pour qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune, rendant leurs jeux à trois encore plus... luxurieux...

Leur trio était au bord d'atteindre la perfection...

.

Être ensemble, faire _"l'amour"_ ensemble, dormir ensemble, leur était devenu naturel et ils n'utilisaient plus que la chambre de Baekhyun... toutes les nuits...

.

Et ce, depuis la nuit suivant leur première fois...

...

Ce soir là ils s'étaient tous séparés, chacun allant se coucher dans son propre lit, aucun d'eux n'osant dire haut et fort ce qu'il voulait vraiment...

Tous trois plongés dans le noir, allongés sur leurs lits, ils avaient écouté les sons venant de l'appartement, les éventuels sons provenant des autres, de l'un d'eux, attendant qu'un autre fasse le premier pas... les appelle ou autre chose...

...

Et au bout d'une interminable heure, une des trois portes s'ouvrit.

Les deux autres n'ayant pas raté l'événement, attendirent alors qu'il se passe quelque chose... mais rien...

Avait-il fait demi tour ?

Avait-il changé d'avis ?

De son coté, l'autre, était dans l'attente lui aussi, stoppé dans l'embrasure de sa porte sans oser passer le seuil...

Et c'est quand il se dit qu'il allait faire demi tour, que les deux autres portes s'ouvrirent dans une synchronisation qui n'étonna pas … Baekhyun, qui sourit en voyant leurs têtes apparaître de chaque coté du couloir.

Et les deux frères qui se sourirent en se retrouvant face à face, tournèrent la tête vers Baekhyun.

Ce dernier tendit alors ses mains dans le couloir et c'est sans hésiter une seconde que les jumeaux sortirent de leurs chambres pour aller jusqu'à lui, s'accrochant tout de suite à ses mains qui les firent entrer dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière eux, quand ils la repoussèrent de leurs talons.

...

La chambre de Baekhyun devint ainsi « la leur »...

...

Si bien qu'un soir, vautrés les uns sur les autres sur les draps chiffonnés, après une énième partie de jambes en l'air, où, cette fois, Jongin avait été le centre d'attention et où Baekhyun et Kai se retrouvèrent réunis en lui, l'idée de prendre deux autres colocs leur traversa l'esprit et ils se marrèrent comme des barges en imaginant la tête que feraient les nouveaux en découvrant leur trio.

Puis Kai dit à Baekhyun qu'il était trop bruyant pour que des colocs dorment et il se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui le fit grimacer... Non mais !

Bref, la chambre de Baekhyun était devenue leur antre de luxure et de débauche et ils aimaient qu'il en soit ainsi... c'était leur petit air de jeux à tous les trois...

.

.

.

Et un jour… il y eut… Jongin...

.

Baekhyun n'avait pas eut cours de l'après midi et assit sur le canapé, il s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux et assommant roman anglais sur lequel il devait travailler, quand vers seize heures, Jongin rentra seul de la fac.

Kai n'ayant pas put refuser une invitation de ses amis qui s'étaient plaint de ne plus le voir en dehors des cours et s'était résigné à rester avec eux quelques heures, ils étaient tout de même ses potes.

.

Entendant la porte s'actionner, Baekhyun remarqua tout de suite que celui qui était rentré était seul, puis fermant les yeux, il écouta les pas, reconnaissant immédiatement Jongin et sa démarche féline.

Ce dernier marcha ensuite jusqu'au canapé où il était et se pencha par dessus le dossier, au dessus de lui pour lui faire face, la tête à l'envers, ses mains de chaque coté de sa mâchoire, afin de l'embrasser.

Jongin glissa alors sa langue dans sa bouche et ce baiser à l'envers les fit sourire contre la bouche de l'autre, puis soupirer, tellement il était agréable et délicieux, avant qu'ils ne l'interrompent.

« - _Salut._ Dit Jongin en le regardant toujours à l'envers.

« - _Salut._ Lui répondit Baekhyun dans un sourire amusé. _Tu es tout seul ?_

Jongin se redressa alors et s'assied sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil près de lui.

« -Ouais. Kai s'est fait kidnapper par Sehun et Chan, ils l'ont embarqué de force pour aller au restaurant avec eux, je pense qu'il rentrera tard.

Baekhyun sourit à nouveau en imaginant la scène de son « kidnapping » et tenta de ne pas faire cas du pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit tout à coup, à l'image de Kai... avec d'autres que... lui...

« -Tu lis quoi ?

« - _The Choice of Life_ de Samuel Johnson, dans la langue de Shakespeare s'il vous plaît et... ce bouquin me saoul.

Jongin grimaça, la littérature c'était pas son truc et encore moins en anglais !

Et Baekhyun rit de voir sa mine.

« -Oui tu as raison, beurk.

Jongin rit aussi et se leva d'un bond.

« -Bon faut que je grignote un truc, je meurs de faim ! Dit-il en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Baekhyun sourit en reprenant sa lecture avant de relever la tête.

« - **J'ai acheté des Song p'yòn, ils sont dans la boite près du four !** Dit-il très fort pour que Jongin l'entende depuis la cuisine.

« - _ **Hmmm j**_ _ **e**_ _ **t'adore...**_ Dit la voix lointaine de Jongin.

Baekhyun en frissonna de l'entendre lui dire ça.

Puis secouant la tête, il reprit sa lecture, tout du moins, tenta de s'y replonger, parce que là, il était totalement déconcentré...

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses oreilles d'écouter les moindres sons émis par Jongin, l'imaginant évoluer dans sa tête...

...

« - _Oh putain c'est bon !_ Gémit Jongin quelques minutes plus tard en sortant de la cuisine, revenant vers lui. Tu les as goûté ?

« -Non, pas encore. Répondit Baekhyun en relevant le nez de son livre, alors que Jongin s'accroupissait près de lui, sa main posée sur son bras sur l'accoudoir.

Jongin croqua alors dans le petit gâteau de riz qu'il lui restait dans la main, avant de lui mettre l'autre moitié dans la bouche, comme ça... naturellement... et Baekhyun ferma les yeux.

« - _Humm... Ah ouais ils sont super bon_ _s_ _._

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jongin sourit avant de déposer un baiser sucré sur ses lèvres, de se relever et de partir, disparaissant à nouveau de son champ de vision.

…

Puis vint une longue série de brefs regards...

...

Quand Jongin passa sur sa gauche pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, il se retourna et « contact »...

...

Quand Jongin alla dans sa chambre, il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et « contact »...

…

Et ainsi de suite...

...

A chaque fois que Jongin passait dans son champ de vision, Baekhyun relevait les yeux de son livre et leurs regards se croisaient, c'était plus fort qu'eux...

...

Jusqu'au moment où Jongin se posta devant Baekhyun, qu'il lui prit délicatement son livre des mains, qu'il le posa à l'envers sur le canapé pour ne pas lui perdre sa page et qu'il lui tendit sa main que Baekhyun saisit tout de suite.

...

Sans un mot, Jongin fit alors se lever Baekhyun et se mit à reculer en direction de sa propre chambre, en l'entraînant dans son sillage.

Il avait envie de lui à en crever, il le voulait tout de suite !

Et ils avaient à peine passé le seuil de la pièce, que déjà Baekhyun refermait la porte de son pied en tirant Jongin contre lui avec force, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie lui aussi, le posséder ! Maintenant !

...

Et c'est sans préambule, que Jongin guida immédiatement ses mains à la chemise de Baekhyun pour lui déboutonner, poursuivant par la braguette de son jean qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement fluide et Baekhyun quitta brusquement sa bouche pour le débarrasser de son tee-shirt, sans aucun ménagement, avant de l'attraper par le cou, sa langue s'enfonçant à nouveau de manière possessive dans la moiteur de sa bouche.

Et Jongin n'en pouvait déjà plus, excité par cette douce violence, malgré ... cette urgence...

Car oui, ils étaient bel et bien dans l'urgence et pas seulement celle d'un puissant désir à assouvir, non... Ils avaient tous deux l'impression de commettre une faute...

Aucun d'eux n'aurait prononcé un mot à ce sujet, tellement ils avaient envie de l'autre et ne voulaient pas s'interrompre, mais c'était bel et bien là... une indicible culpabilité, qui les mettait dans l'urgence.

Alors ils ne firent pas marche arrière et s'arrachant à la bouche de Baekhyun, le poussant de son corps contre le mur derrière lui, Jongin se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, ses mains s'accrochant à la toile de son jean, pour lui baisser en même temps que son boxer, libérant ainsi son membre déjà dur et dressé, devant son visage et qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir.

Baekhyun en lâcha un râle bestial, ses mains s'agrippant férocement aux cheveux de Jongin, qui en grogna de contentement.

Suçant, léchant, mordillant la chair de Baekhyun, qu'il savait à présent flatter à la perfection, tout comme il avait apprit à flatter celle de son frère, qui ne réagissait pas aux mêmes stimulis, il la sentit gonfler encore d'avantage entre ses lèvres.

Calmant ensuite le jeu... dans l'attente, laissant à Baekhyun le soin de profiter de sa bouche à sa guise, il releva ses yeux dans les siens.

Et ce dernier, sa main droite accrochée plus fortement à ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, tandis que l'autre se glissait contre sa gorge, pour y sentir son passage sous son pouce, se mit à pénétrer sa bouche, sa gorge en de longs mouvements réguliers, le regard posé sur celui de son partenaire, qui ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux.

Jongin avait initié Baekhyun à cet acte... et tandis que Baekhyun, qui y avait prit goût, aimait à présent lui baiser la bouche, Jongin, lui, adorait qu'il le fasse...

Qu'il le possède ainsi pendant les préliminaires, l'excitait à un tel point, que ça le mettait toujours au bord de la jouissance sans se toucher, tant il aimait être soumis à ce mec ambigu...

Ce mec ambigu et si particulier qui n'inspirait pas la soumission aux premiers abords, non non, à première vue, un mec dominant se disait tout de suite avoir toutes ses chances avec Baekhyun, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier... Car dans ses yeux, il y avait l'autre... celui qui séduisait les filles avec une facilité déconcertante... l'autre... celui qui l'avait séduit lui... Ce mec ambigu... Un mec à deux visages... le mec parfait pour des jumeaux à la polarité opposée, tels qu'ils l'étaient son frère et lui... Baekhyun...

...

Et alors que le goût de sa sève commençait à lui envahir la bouche, pour son plus grand plaisir, Jongin, qui avait d'autres envies, que de le laisser se finir de cette façon, fit un mouvement en avant, écrasant son visage contre le bas-ventre de Baekhyun, son membre entièrement enfoncé dans sa gorge, ses mains immobilisant ses hanches et relâcha sa chair dans une puissante succion qui fit grogner Baekhyun de plaisir.

Jongin se releva alors, en même temps que Baekhyun le tirait à lui par les cheveux en se débarrassant avec les pieds, de son pantalon qui lui entravait encore les chevilles.

Une fois à sa hauteur, sa bouche reprise d'assaut par son partenaire, Jongin déboutonna rapidement son propre pantalon et se séparant à nouveau, ils se débarrassèrent à toute vitesse de leurs derniers vêtements, avant que Baekhyun ne l'agrippe pour le coller au mur à son tour.

Son corps nu plaqué contre le sien, les mains de Baekhyun partirent à l'exploration de sa peau qui se couvrait de frissons sous ses doigts, tandis que sa bouche dévorait sa gorge et Jongin enroula ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Baekhyun remonta ensuite jusqu'à son menton qu'il mordilla légèrement du bout des dents et finit sa course à ses lèvres dont il s'empara une nouvelle fois, l'entraînant dans un baiser affamé auquel Jongin répondit avec envie.

Puis se décollant du mur, Jongin emporta Baekhyun dans une courte valse jusqu'à son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente buter à l'arrière de ses jambes et s'arrachant de nouveau à la bouche de l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant, le souffle court.

Un sourire plus tard, sous leurs regards pleins de désir, ils se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre et Jongin monta à reculons sur son lit, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Baekhyun qui le suivit.

Et c'est arrivé à ses oreillers, que le danseur se retourna, lui offrant une vue splendide de ses fesses, la tête tournée vers lui, son visage orné d'un regard et d'un sourire qui en disaient long sur ses envies et qui envoya une puissante pulsion d'excitation dans le corps de Baekhyun.

Furieusement avide de lui, à genoux sur le lit, Baekhyun s'approcha alors encore un peu de lui, entre ses pieds et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, qu'il caressa avec douceur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Puis ses mains remontant sur les flancs de Jongin, qui ondulait sous leurs caresses, Baekhyun les laissa courir jusqu'à ses omoplates dans une symétrie parfaite, avant de les faire redescendre jusqu'à ses reins et de les faire remonter à nouveau, tandis qu'il se collait à ses fesses et se baissait pour déposer sa bouche au creux de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa langue remontant le long de son dos qui se cambra, Baekhyun arrêta ses mains à la taille de Jongin, qui tremblait sous lui et sa langue refit le chemin en sens inverse.

Baekhyun savait parfaitement ce que Jongin voulait de lui, là, maintenant et il allait lui faire ce plaisir.

Alors sa main gauche se déplaçant de sa taille à sa fesse pour l'écarter et lui ouvrir la voie, pendant que l'autre se glissait entre ses jambes pour se saisir de son sexe, sa bouche, elle, happa son coccyx, faisant frissonner Jongin d'anticipation, avant qu'il ne tremble réellement quand son partenaire indécent atteignit son but.

La langue de Baekhyun titilla alors l'anneau de son intimité, faisant doucement râler Jongin, qui avait dû l'attendre lui, avant d'avoir la chance de connaître un partenaire assez audacieux pour expérimenter le « pétale de rose » et bordel, l'idée qu'il s'en faisait était loin de la réalité et des sensations que pouvait procurer une langue habile sur cette partie du corps.

Baekhyun introduisit ensuite la pointe de sa langue dans son intimité et Jongin en lâcha un long gémissement sans aucune retenue.

Gémissement qui se multiplia en s'amplifiant, quand Baekhyun ressortit sa langue, avant de la darder un peu plus profondément en lui, entamant une série de va-et-viens langoureux et jouissifs, tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de le masturber et de lui caresser le corps, son souffle chaud effleurant sa peau sensible.

C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était indécent, c'était un incommensurable pied.

Puis Jongin qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ses mains agrippant les draps comme un forcené, la tête pendante, se mit à bouger pour le sentir un peu plus en lui et Baekhyun se laissa emporté par sa frénésie en accélérant les choses.

Et c'est en lâchant un long son de gorge, que Jongin sentit la langue de Baekhyun s'introduire profondément en lui, avant d'en ressortir, pour laisser la place à son index qui, tout de suite, buta contre sa zone sensible.

Continuant de flatter les alentours de sa langue, Baekhyun introduisit ensuite un deuxième doigt en Jongin qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir de se sentir de plus en plus rempli et avide de l'être encore plus.

Puis sa main gauche libre allant s'aventurer jusqu'à un de ses tétons, tandis que sa bouche mordillait le bas de son dos, Baekhyun joignit un troisième doigt aux autres pour finir de le préparer avec une application presque obsessionnelle.

Et quand il le jugea prêt, récupérant ses deux mains, il agrippa les hanches de Jongin et l'incita à se retourner pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Jongin se laissa manipuler, le souffle court, bouffé du désir de le sentir en lui et c'est à l'aveugle, qu'il tendit son bras vers son chevet pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant qu'il lui tendit.

Baekhyun prit alors le tube en se plaçant entre ses jambes et se baissa sur lui, léchant son sexe sur toute la longueur, continuant son périple le long de son ventre, remontant tout le long de son corps en frottant son bassin contre le sien pour finir par atteindre sa gorge, son menton et enfin sa bouche, dont il prit possession violemment, tandis que Jongin s'agrippait à ses cheveux en se cambrant sous lui.

Leurs sexes frottant l'un contre l'autre, ils en gémirent en duo dans leurs bouches avant de s'en arracher brusquement.

Baekhyun se redressa alors sur les genoux, pour ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant et Jongin s'en empara pour en verser dans le creux de sa main, avant de jeter le flacon près d'eux et de se charger de d'enduire le sexe de son partenaire, qui en grogna, quand le liquide froid entra en contact avec sa chair brûlante.

Puis Jongin essuya sa main sur les draps et l'agrippa à la nuque de Baekhyun.

« - _Viens..._ Lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante en le tirant à lui.

Baekhyun fit un sourire en coin, son regard planté dans le sien et c'est en se laissant tirer jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il se saisit de son sexe pour le guider jusqu'à l'intimité de Jongin, qui écarta un peu plus les jambes, les genoux repliés, pour lui laisser de l'espace.

Lèvres contre lèvres, leurs yeux fixés sur ceux de l'autre, ils se sourirent et Baekhyun frotta son gland aux abords de l'entrée de Jongin qui lâcha une plainte d'impatience.

Un nouveau sourire en coin ornant sa bouche, Baekhyun décida d'en finir avec la torture infligée à son compagnon, qui le torturait lui même et fit pénétrer son gland en entier dans son intimité d'un mouvement brusque des reins, faisant crier Jongin de plaisir, de surprise, de soulagement et de douleurs mélangés.

« - _T'es un salaud._ Dit-il dans un souffle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Baekhyun lui souriant d'un air conquérant, ourla alors sa lèvre supérieure du bout de la langue.

« - _Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes..._ Lui dit-il tout bas avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et Jongin qui en eut le souffle coupé d'entendre ses mots, se rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

Mais leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, se sondant quelques secondes, ils se contentèrent alors de rapprocher leurs lèvres, les caressant les unes aux autres, avant de s'embrasser, investissant la bouche de l'autre avec une tendresse infinie, tandis que Baekhyun reprenait son avancé en Jongin.

...

Et pénétrant son corps lentement jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa un instant pour leur permettre de souffler, sans interrompre leur baiser, avant d'entamer de lents va-et-viens.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur première fois, ils prirent tout leur temps, poussant même le vice à ralentir encore plus les choses, leurs moindres sens en éveil pour savourer l'autre jusqu'au moindre souffle, au moindre son de plaisir, le moindre goût dans sa bouche, la moindre parcelle de peau passant sous leurs doigts, alors que leurs bouches ne se quittaient toujours pas, comme une longue conversation silencieuse...

Leurs corps ondulant voluptueusement l'un avec l'autre, leurs gémissements, leurs soupirs n'en finissaient plus, tant leur plaisir grimpait par strates fortes et régulières... et c'était bon, c'était enivrant...

Puis leur plaisir atteignant un palier plus intense, qui, ils le savaient, les mènerait à la jouissance, leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent.

Investissant le corps de Jongin dans des coups de reins plus puissants, tandis que son compagnon l'accueillait toujours en son corps par des ondulations du bassin parfaitement synchronisées, Baekhyun quitta sa bouche pour pouvoir le regarder.

Ils arrivaient au bout, ça montait à une vitesse vertigineuse et il voulait voir Jongin prendre son plaisir, il aimait le voir prendre son pied, voir sa jouissance ravager son beau visage, tant la petite mort le rendait encore plus beau.

Saisissant alors d'une main ferme, le sexe de son compagnon, malmené entre leurs deux corps, Baekhyun se mit à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de reins et Jongin, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, s'agrippa avec force à son dos.

Il allait jouir, c'était imminent.

« - _Jouis pour moi Jongin..._ Dit Baekhyun dans un souffle contre son visage, le faisant trembler, tant il aimait entendre ce genre de mots sortir de sa bouche.

Et ralentissant pour changer sa cadence en de forts coups de reins secs claquant contre ses fesses, il continua de le masturber énergiquement.

Jongin se cambra alors violemment sous lui, emporté par son orgasme et Baekhyun, dont le sexe fut à ce moment là, pressé en son corps, comme l'aurait fait une poigne ferme, jouit à son tour puissamment, se libérant dans le corps de Jongin en de telles saccades, que ce dernier en ressentit les ondes à travers sa chair, avec délice...

...

La petite mort... Cet instant merveilleux, si bon, mais si court, pendant lequel plus rien n'existe...

…

Puis un ange passa, repoussé au loin par leurs respirations précipités.

En appuis sur sa main gauche sur le lit, tandis que l'autre était encore agrippée à la hanche de Jongin, Baekhyun se retira de lui un sourire sur les lèvres et Jongin lui sourit à son tour comme un reflet.

« - _Tu sais que tu es un amant merveilleux ?_ Dit-il dans un souffle, les bras en croix, relevant les yeux au plafond.

Baekhyun émit un petit rire, gêné, avant de baisser les yeux sur le torse de son compagnon.

« - _Heu...Non, je suis comme les autres, pourquoi ?_ Dit-il contre sa peau, avant de recueillir quelques gouttes nacrées qui avaient été projetée près du téton gauche de Jongin, avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres, faisant encore trembler son compagnon.

« - _Parce que tu me fais grimper très haut en passant pa_ _r_ _des chemins que je n'ai jamais emprunté._ Dit-il du bout de lèvres, avant d'amener sa main gauche à la tête de Baekhyun qui sourit contre sa peau, pour l'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

« - _C'est joliment dit..._ Dit-il en relevant la tête, après un dernier coup de langue sur le petit bouton durcis. _Mais tu.._

« - _Baekhyun.._ Le coupa Jongin en ramenant son visage vers le sien.

« - _Oui ?_ Dit Baekhyun en remontant à sa hauteur.

« - _Je... je..._

« - _Tu ?_ Dit-il dans un sourire.

Jongin le regarda alors d'un air qui le troubla.

Il semblait si désemparé tout à coup !

« - _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Lui demanda-t-il alors, caressant son front, sa tempe et le coin de son œil du bout des doigts, comme pour effacer ces traits troublants.

« - _Rien._ Dit Jongin en secouant la tête.

« - _Jongin..._

« - _Y'a rien, y'a rien._ Répéta-t-il tout bas, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, avant d'investir sa bouche et de les faire rouler sur le lit, afin d'être au dessus de lui.

Et amplifiant d'avantage leur baiser en soupirant, tandis que les mains de Baekhyun se baladaient partout sur lui, Jongin lui hurla en silence ce qu'il savait, maintenant, avoir dans le cœur, avant d'interrompre leur échange avec douceur.

Puis, bougeant un peu pour lui épargner le poids de son corps, Jongin se glissa contre le flanc de Baekhyun, se blottissant contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

Baekhyun déposa alors un baiser dans ses cheveux en l'entourant de ses bras et Jongin y sombra... paisiblement.

…

…

C'est quand il se réveilla que Jongin se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormis.

Il faisait nuit à présent, sa lampe de chevet était allumée, un drap cachait sa nudité et il n'eut besoin d'aucun mouvement pour savoir que Baekhyun n'était plus auprès de lui.

Et quand il entendit le rire de Kai s'élever dans l'appartement, il remercia silencieusement Baekhyun pour sa clairvoyance.

Ce qui s'était passé cet après midi là, n'était rien de plus qu'un coup en passant, poussé par une envie fulgurante de l'un et de l'autre et si son frère les avait surprit tous les deux endormis dans son lit, il en aurait peut-être été blessé... inutilement.

Alors oui. Baekhyun avait eut raison de lui épargner ça en fuyant les lieux du délit.

Il en parlerait à Kai lui même... un jour... peut-être...

…

S'habillant alors vite fait d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de survêt, pour être décent, le temps de traverser l'appartement afin d'aller se doucher, Jongin prit ensuite de quoi se changer et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Puis, il stoppa le pas, tout à coup et finit par faire demi tour pour ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand.

Sa chambre sentait le sexe et il valait mieux aérer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, il tira ensuite sur ses draps pour les défroisser quelque peu et finit par sortir enfin.

…

Arrivé dans le salon, il y trouva donc Kai assis sur le canapé, Baekhyun assis près de lui et qui lui fit un sourire en le voyant arriver.

« -Hey ! Bro' ! S'exclama alors son frère. Laisse moi deviner, j'avais à peine mit les voiles avec Sehun et Chan que tu te précipitais déjà chez Kyungsoo et il t'a mit sur les rotules, c'est ça ?

« -Ouais c'est ça, on ne peut rien te cacher. Dit-il en jetant un regard furtif à Baekhyun qui détourna le regard.

Kai, lui, qui connaissait les expressions de son frère par cœur, étant donné qu'il avait les même, remarqua alors ce regard échangé mais n'en dit rien.

« -Et toi ? Poursuivit Jongin. Vu ta gaieté, j'imagine que Sehun t'a laissé lui faire le grand schelem.

« -Non Monsieur. Sehun a un mec maintenant ! Il nous a laissé en plan et j'ai finit avec Chan.

« -Ooh ! Le grand Sehun t'a délaissé ? Tu aurais dû prendre un peu plus soin de lui petit frère ! Finit-il en s'éclipsant derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Kai ronchonna dans sa barbe et retourna son attention sur Baekhyun qui avait la tête baissée, ses doigts triturant un pli de son jean.

« - _A quoi tu penses ?_ Lui demanda-t-il alors, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement vers l'arrière de sa tête.

« - _A rien._ Dit-il dans un grand sourire en relevant les yeux sur lui.

…

Et pourtant...

Bien sûr qu'il pensait à quelque chose.

Chaque Sehun, chaque Chan, chaque Kyungsoo prononcés étaient autant de coups de poignards plantés dans son dos.

Il n'en avait jamais vu aucun, Jamais ! Les jumeaux ne ramenaient jamais personne à l'appartement. Mais il savait qu'ils les voyaient à l'extérieur et ça le rendait fou... de jalousie. Oh oui c'était bel et bien de la Jalousie !

Et il ne s'était jamais connu si possessif, s'en était presque effrayant.

Ils n'étaient pas engagés les uns avec les autres après tout !

…

Et c'est en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu, que les jumeaux n'étaient pas sa propriété, qu'il se leva et partit à la cuisine, pour préparer quelques chose à manger...

...Ne faisant pas attention, à Kai, qui, la tête posée de coté contre le dossier du canapé, le regarda s'éloigner d'un regard pensif et mélancolique.

...

…/...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

.

.

Au bout du deuxième mois de cette relation à trois qui les satisfaisait toujours autant sexuellement, une conversation était sur le point de tout chambouler... deux cœurs avaient besoin de parler de ce qui les tracassaient, deux cœurs jumeaux... jusqu'au bout...

...

Cet après midi là, alors que Baekhyun était toujours à la fac, Kai était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, pensif.

Jongin qui passa devant sa porte, le vit alors et sentit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'était dans ses tripes.

« -Ca va pas ? Dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

« -Si. Répondit simplement Kai, sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

« -Me prends pas pour un idiot, je le vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, j'ai la même tête que toi je te rappelle.

Kai sourit et Jongin s'allongea à coté de lui sur le lit, de coté, son poing retenant sa tête.

Kai le regarda une seconde et reposa son attention sur le plafond en soufflant.

Jongin attendit sans un mot que son frère se décide à parler, car il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

...

« - _Je suis amoureux Bro'._ Lâcha-t-il alors.

...

Un silence...

...

« - _Tu... C'est Baekhyun c'est ça ?_ Dit Jongin la voix quelque peu éraillée.

« - _Oui._ Dit Kai, tout bas, en acquiesçant.

Et Jongin ferma les yeux en se laissant aller en avant, posant son front contre l'épaule de son frère.

« - _Merde..._ Dit-il alors d'une voix basse et étranglée. _J_ _'_ _aurais dû m'en douter, on est fai_ _s_ _pareil toi et moi..._

Redressant un peu la tête, Kai posa sa main sur le crâne de son frère.

« -Jongin... tu...

« -Oui. Dit Jongin en se redressant pour le regarder en face en se mordillant la lèvre. Je l'aime comme un dingue... _j'ai... j'ai rien_ _vu venir, j'ai rien_ _pu y faire..._

« - _Merde... Jongin..._

Jongin se mit alors sur le dos à son tour en soufflant et un long silence s'installa entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, leur problème, les solutions.. Y-en avait-il une qui serait satisfaisante ? Et... d'autres choses... qui devaient sortir aussi, c'était l'occasion.

…

« -J'ai couché avec lui... Révéla tout à coup Jongin, se débarrassant ainsi d'un secret qui le rongeait et qu'il traînait comme un fardeau derrière lui, depuis que c'était arrivé.

Kai sourit en tournant la tête vers lui.

« -Je sais...

« -Tout seul. Précisa-t-il.

Mais Kai ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« -... tu n'étais pas là et …

« -Moi aussi. Le coupa Kai en retournant son attention sur le plafond en souriant toujours.

...

* * *

Ce soir là, Baekhyun rentra tard de la fac.

Il avait traîné ses guêtres à la bibliothèque pendant des heures, errant inutilement dans les rayonnages comme une âme en peine... il ne voulait pas rentrer à l'appartement...

Les jumeaux étaient partis rendre visite à leurs parents dans l'après midi, après leurs cours et ne devaient pas rentrer avant le lendemain matin.

Alors non, rentrer et se retrouver seul... il n'avait pas envie...

...

Mais vers vingt et une heures, la bibliothécaire, qui ignorait ses états d'âmes et surtout n'en avait rien à faire, l'invita poliment à partir pour fermer les lieux et il dû se résoudre à rentrer chez lui quand même.

Prenant encore son temps, il se rallongea le chemin en passant par un petit parc, où il s'assied quelques minutes sur un banc...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit encore obligé de partir quand le ciel se zébra d'éclairs.

Ne voulant alors pas se faire tremper, il se hâta donc et rentra très vite avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir.

…

Arrivé chez lui, il pénétra dans l'appartement en grognant quand il constata que la lumière de l'entrée était restée allumée toute la journée et fila poser ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement était presque oppressant, il n'en revenait pas que la présence des jumeaux lui soit devenue si... indispensable...

...

Et c'est en soufflant de dépit qu'il s'assied devant son miroir pour démaquiller ses yeux.

Il allait se coucher tout de suite ! Voilà !

Comme ça au moins le temps passé sans eux passerait plus vite.

Mais quand il leva sa main pour prendre un carré de coton, il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain.

Soufflant encore, il se leva alors et sortit de sa chambre en ronchonnant sur sa manie de tout le temps éparpiller ses affaires.

…

Allumant le salon, il le traversa ensuite rapidement et ne faisant pas attention au trait de lumière sous la porte, il entra dans la salle de bain et sursauta de peur en y découvrant la présence de Kai... qui sortait visiblement de la douche et s'essuyait... et qui en avait laissé tomber sa serviette en sursautant aussi... se retrouvant entièrement nu devant lui...

Se regardant une seconde, ils ne dirent rien, puis Baekhyun eut un sursaut de lucidité soudaine et secoua la tête.

« -Pardon je... je ne savais pas que tu... je prend juste ça. Dit-il en attrapant le coton sur la tablette au dessus du lavabo, avant de reculer pour filer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Kai qui ne vit pas les choses de cette façon et qui lui agrippa le poignet, le fit brusquement revenir dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte avant de le repousser contre le battant, son corps nu collé au sien, sa langue investissant immédiatement sa bouche.

Et la boite de coton n'avait pas encore touché le sol, que les mains de Baekhyun étaient déjà agrippées à son dos.

Répondant à son baiser en soupirant de plaisir, Baekhyun se mit alors à caresser sa peau humide jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de les faire redescendre, griffant la ligne creuse de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, pour finir en caressant ses fesses et Kai qui en ondula contre lui, quitta ses lèvres.

« - _Salut..._ Dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

« - _Salut..._ Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire, un doux frisson lui traversant le dos.

« - _Surprise !_

« - _Oui en effet..._ _Pourquoi tu es déjà rentré ? Et seul ? Tu t'es fâché avec ton frère ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

« - _Non, je me suis pris la tête avec mon père et Jongin est resté avec ma mère._

« - _Ah... Je suis désolé..._

« - _Pas moi..._

Baekhyun le sentit rempli d'amertume.

« - _Ca va aller ?_

« - _Oui..._ _Mais parlons d'autre chose s'il te plaît_... _…_ _D'ailleurs..._ Commença-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche d'assaut de longues secondes avant de s'en arracher à nouveau. Ça _, c'est de la part de Jongin..._ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 _« -Vous vous passez des commandes maintenant ?_ Dit-il amusé.

 _« -Ouais_... _Je_... Commença-t-il en le dévorant des yeux. _J'ai envie de toi à en crever_ _Baek_...

Baekhyun en rougit dans une violente bouffée de chaleur, alors qu'il sentait, qu'effectivement, Kai bandait déjà durement contre lui, ce qui l'excita puissamment.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Dit-il dans un souffle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, enroulant son autre bras autour de son cou. _Fais moi l'amour Kai... Fait tout ce que tu veux de moi..._ Continua-t-il contre sa bouche, avant de lécher ses lèvres en frottant son corps contre le sien.

A ses mots et ses gestes, le sexe de Kai eut un sursaut, le faisant gonfler d'avantage et Kai reprit brusquement sa bouche d'assaut, fouillant les lieux en grognant de désir, tandis qu'il s'écartait un peu, pour lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Enlevant les boutons un à un le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas les arracher, la chemise de Baekhyun fut rapidement ouverte et continuant sur sa lancée, Kai poursuivit en lui déboutonnant son jean, avant de faufiler sa main à l'intérieur.

Baekhyun en suffoqua avant de lâcher un long gémissement quand Kai se mit à caresser son sexe avec douceur.

Et quand il le sentit enfin bien dur et fièrement dressé entre ses doigts, Kai ressortit sa main de son pantalon afin de lui ôter.

Lui retirant ensuite son boxer, sa langue taquinant son gland au passage, il se redressa devant lui et le débarrassa de sa chemise qui rejoignit le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche avec ardeur.

Il avait envie de lui, de son corps, de sa présence et il le voulait vite !

S'agrippant l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant presque sauvagement, ils exaltaient.

Et dans un geste qui surpris Baekhyun qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, Kai le saisit par la main avant de le tirer vers lui pour le décoller de la porte qu'il ouvrit et qu'il leur fit franchir.

Entraînant son compagnon jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber, Kai se retrouva alors assis au milieu des coussins, Baekhyun à califourchon sur lui.

Et sans perdre une seconde, Baekhyun se mit à parsemer sa peau de baiser mouillés par sa langue avide de lui, ses mains en balade partout sur son corps parfait.

Basculant la tête en arrière, Kai savoura avec plaisir, la douce torture que son amant lui faisait subir, le souffle court, frissonnant en sentant les pulsions dans son bas ventre s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les mains de Baekhyun descendaient.

Puis Baekhyun se redressa et Kai releva la tête.

Se dévorant des yeux, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, leurs souffles se croisant, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

Et dans un regain de désir, Baekhyun caressa son ventre jusqu'à son sexe, qu'il enserra de sa main chaude, avant de le caresser doucement.

Râlant dans son cou, Kai l'arrêta alors pour le faire se lever devant lui, léchant immédiatement le sexe de son compagnon ainsi dressé devant son visage, du bas vers le haut et le prenant dans une main, agrippant sa hanche de l'autre, il le rapprocha un peu, afin de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche.

Baekhyun qui en suffoqua, avant de lâcher un gémissement plaintif, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire, griffant son crâne au fur et à mesure de la montée du plaisir.

Et Kai, lui, se sentait de plus en plus fou de désir, léchant, suçant, mordillant, écoutant les gémissements de son compagnon, s'en rendant encore plus dingue, accélérant les vas et vient de ses lèvres, de sa main pour le faire venir.

Baekhyun perdait toute notion de temps, d'espace, il était ailleurs, dans sa bulle avec Kai, qui allait finir par lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même... Oh oui il savait y faire... lui aussi...

Et au bout de longues minutes de plaisir intense, pendant lesquelles il ne retint pas le moindre de ses gémissements, Baekhyun finit par jouir dans la bouche de Kai qui s'en régala dans un long grognement de satisfaction.

Se laissant ensuite tomber sur son compagnon, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, Baekhyun tenta de reprendre son souffle, entre deux baisers.

...

« - _Tu m'a_ _s_ _régalé les oreilles..._ Souffla Kai dans un doux sourire.

Baekhyun fit une moue boudeuse.

« - _Te moque_ _s_ _pas de moi..._ _tu_ _.._

« - _Je me moque pas Baek... J'aime tellement t'entendre prendre du plaisir... C'est si excitant..._

 _« -J'aime aussi..._ Avoua-t-il dans un sourire, les yeux rieurs, en se saisissant de son érection, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Kai en gémit alors contre sa bouche et Baekhyun sourit de nouveau, fier de lui, avant de renvoyer sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son compagnon, gardant fermement sa main autour de son sexe dont il flattait le gland de son pouce.

Kai en gémit encore une fois dans la bouche de Baekhyun, une chaleur intense montant en lui, mais il ne voulait pas en finir comme ça, il voulait plus.

Interrompant alors leur baiser dévorant, il mena la main qu'il avait au creux de des reins de son compagnon à sa bouche, mais Baekhyun qui la saisit au passage, l'amena à la sienne, suçant deux de ses doigts pour les humecter de salive avant de la lâcher et reprendre le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé.

Et pour Kai, sentir ses doigts dans la bouche de Baekhyun, même si ce fut bref, l'avait encore plus excité, il adorait son audace.

Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, il fit descendre sa main dans le bas de son dos, afin de le préparer, lentement et délicatement... et à l'introduction d'un premier doigt, Baekhyun lui mordit la lèvre en râlant contre sa bouche, avant de gémir de nouveau quand il toucha son point sacré..

Kai Retira ensuite son doigt de sa chair pour revenir avec deux, faisant se cambrer Baekhyun, qu'il dû retenir par la hanche, pour qu'il ne bascule pas dans le vide.

Le tenant fermement, alors que Baekhyun bougeait sur sa main dans la recherche de son plaisir, Kai, couvrait son torse de baisers humides, léchant, mordillant ses tétons, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, à l'écoute de ses moindres sons.

Et quand il ôta ses doigts de son intimité, Baekhyun revint prendre possession de sa bouche, haletant d'anticipation, tandis que Kai glissait son bassin en avant, se retrouvant presque allongé sous lui.

Baekhyun se redressa alors de nouveau, fixant ses yeux dans les sien et attrapa l'érection de son amant pour la guider jusqu'à l'anneau de son intimité, avant de se laisser descendre rapidement, en soupirant.

Il le voulait en lui, tout entier.

S'immobilisant ensuite, quand le sexe de son compagnon fut enfin entièrement inséré en lui, il lui sourit et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, sans un mot...

Kai caressait les cuisses de Baekhyun et ce dernier qui baladait ses mains sur son torse, son ventre ses flancs, les remonta ensuite jusqu'à ses épaules pour s'y accrocher, avant de se pencher jusqu'à son oreille.

"- _ _J'aime te sentir me remplir le corps..__. Lui dit-il tout bas.

"- _ _Et moi j'aime te sentir palpiter autour de moi..__ _._ _et ta chaleur... Tu es tellement brûlant Baek..._ Chuchota Kai.

Baekhyun en émit un petit rire gêné en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, avant de se redresser, les yeux brillants et de commencer à bouger, ses mains toujours agrippées à ses épaules, faisant aller et venir le membre dur et gonflé de son compagnon, en lui.

Le rythme était lent et Baekhyun lâchait de longs gémissements, douce musique à l'oreille de Kai qui se mordait la lèvre.

Mais le lent mouvement de Baekhyun était tellement lent et bon, mais tellement trop, trop lent, trop bon, qu'il en souffrait presque... Oh oui le plaisir était si intense qu'il avait l'impression de chavirer... et il ne put retenir un coup de reins plus fort, leur provoquant à tout les deux un grand râle de plaisir.

Kai maintenant toujours Baekhyun fermement par les cuisses, le retint alors de justesse, quand suffocant de plaisir, il en avait lâché ses épaules et s'était redressé subitement au bord du déséquilibre.

Puis Baekhyun se mit à bouger à un rythme plus soutenu et Kai se saisit de son érection dressée entre eux, le masturbant au même rythme que les ondulations de son corps, faisant crier Baekhyun quand il ne contrôlait plus sa poigne sous l'intensité des sensations qu'il ressentait et qu'il serrait sa chair un peu trop fortement.

Et au bout de longues minutes à gémir, râler et crier de plaisir, Baekhyun vint entre ses doigts, sur son ventre, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne lui même le point de non retour et qu'il jouisse à son tour, dans un grand râle rauque que Baekhyun étouffa de sa langue impétueuse, qu'il faufila sans ménagement dans sa bouche en grognant.

S'embrassant comme des damné, tandis que Baekhyun continuait de bouger sur sa chair qui n'en finissait plus de se déverser en lui, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, se serrant fort comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre et ne faire plus qu'un.

Mais il manquait un membre à leur unité pour que cette étreinte les satisfasse et ils en étaient tous deux bien conscients.

Ils avaient fauté, Baekhyun avait à nouveau fauté et ça les mit mal à l'aise, à présent qu'ils étaient dans la descente et reprenaient le fil de la réalité...

Toutefois ils devaient le reconnaître, cette joute avait été un pied total et l'était encore pour le corps, pour le... cœur ?

Et quand leur baiser devint plus aérien, que leurs langues se mirent à se lécher l'une l'autre avec délice, Baekhyun ondula légèrement, afin de libérer la chair de Kai de la sienne, lâchant un dernier gémissement dû à cet agréable dernier passage délicat en son corps hyper sensibilisé.

Puis Kai le serra un peu plus contre lui en pivotant, emportant Baekhyun avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé.

Tirant ensuite un coussin pour le caler parfaitement sous sa tête pour plus de confort, alors que Baekhyun, allongé sur lui, se moulait sur son corps dans une nouvelle ondulation, qui amena son visage à hauteur du sien, Kai posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante et rosie de plaisir.

Baekhyun lui sourit alors, les yeux plissés et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ça, de ce sourire, de lui, qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ou tout du moins n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité en face, mais qu'il avait succombé...

Ce soir là, Kai prit conscience qu'il avait brisé leur contrat implicite de sexfriend qui ne demandait aucune contrepartie... Se soir là, Kai prit conscience qu'on ne contrôlait pas son cœur... Ce soir là... Kai prit conscience qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Baekhyun.

...

Et que c'est pour ça... que ce soir... il avait eut besoin... de lui...

Car leur visite à leur parents avait tourné mal...

Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement, les conversations tournant principalement autour de leurs études et de leur avenir... comme d'habitude... leur père, ivre, comme d'accoutumé … aussi ... ne pensait qu'a son fric, celui qu'il avait misé sur leurs têtes et rabâchait toujours les mêmes choses... Mais ça, ils en avaient l'habitude et faisaient avec.

Toutefois la soirée fut brutalement interrompue quand leur mère, qui trébucha quand son pied se prit dans le bord d'un tapis, fit tomber le plateau sur lequel trônait le service à thé hérité de la mère de leur père et que ce dernier, en rage, se leva brusquement avant de la gifler si violemment qu'elle en tomba au sol.

Irradié d'une colère haineuse, Kai s'était alors levé en même temps que Jongin et tandis que son frère s'était précipité vers leur mère en pleures, lui, s'était jeté sur son père, l'agrippant avec virulence par le col de sa chemise, le repoussant violemment contre la bibliothèque derrière lui.

Et quand il avait levé le poing pour le frapper, la haine au cœur, voulant lui faire mal, Jongin s'était déjà précipité vers lui pour retenir son bras, très vite rejoint par sa mère qui l'entoura de ses bras pour le faire reculer et lâcher leur père qui semblait ne plus être là, se demandant ce qui se passait, tant il était imbibé.

« -Ne fais pas ça Kai. Lui dit Jongin. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, il est saoul.

« -Il a raison mon chéri. Dit sa mère. Demain il aura oublié, mais si tu le frappes et qu'il est blessé, il te le fera payer et à moi aussi... ne fait pas ça... ne fais pas ça... s'il te plaît...

Relâchant alors l'ordure qui lui servait de géniteur, Kai se retourna vers sa mère.

« -Maman.. Dit-il la gorge serrée en posant sa main sur la joue meurtrie de la femme de sa vie. Il te frappe souvent comme ça ?

« -...

Sans réponse de sa mère, il comprit tout de suite et se retourna à nouveau vers son père à qui il décocha une gifle monumentale avant de le reprendre par le col, son visage tout près du sien.

« -Tu la frappes, je te frappe ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer ! Lui dit-il haineux.

Soudainement réveillé et ramené à la réalité par la gifle, son père le repoussa alors, furieux.

« - **Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres sous mon toit ?** Cracha-t-il en titubant.

« - **Je suis son fils.** Hurla-t-il en montrant sa mère. Et toi tu n'es qu'une merde !

« - **Sors de ma maison immédiatement !** Dit alors son père en pointant la sortie. Et n'y remet plus jamais les pieds ! Je vais te faire comprendre moi qui donne les ordres ! Tu peux faire une croix sur mon argent, tu n'es plus mon fils !

« -Tu n'as jamais été capable d'être un père de toute façon. Lui dit-il le visage déformé de dégoût. Et ton fric de merde tu peux le garder, j'en ai pas besoin, qu'est ce que tu crois ? **Qu'on attend après toi ?** Alors oui je me barre mais je te le répète... Dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, dans lesquels il vit passer un fantôme de peur, qui lui fit plaisir. Si tu lèves encore une fois la main sur maman, je me chargerai de te rendre la pareille, je te le jure ! Cracha-t-il avant de le pousser à nouveau, contre la bibliothèque et de quitter la pièce, Jongin et sa mère derrière lui.

...

« -Kai ne t'en va pas, il va se calmer. Dit sa mère une fois qu'il étaient dans l'entrée et que Kai enfilait sa veste et ses chaussures dans des gestes nerveux.

« -Non. Je m'en vais c'est préférable.

« -Il a raison maman. Dit Jongin. Moi je vais rester avec toi, mais Kai doit s'en aller pour ne pas envenimer d'avantage les choses... S'il reste... l'autre ne va pas lâcher l'affaire.

« -Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est ton père quand même !

« -Vraiment ? Dit Jongin d'un air éberlué. Désolé maman mais à partir de maintenant, l'appeler papa m'arracherait trop la bouche. Tu aurais dû nous le dire qu'il te frappait !

« -Mais... c'est rare... Commença-t-elle.

« -Oh putain, il faut que je m'en aille d'ici avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à la tentation de lui briser le cou. Dit Kai en mettant son sac sur son épaule et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« - **Kai !** Dit-elle en le retenant, sa main sur son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Je t'aime maman. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se tourner vers Jongin. Prends soin d'elle, on se voit demain Bro'.

Jongin acquiesça et Kai se détourna pour ouvrir la porte.

« -Hey ! Kai ! Le rattrapa-t-il soudainement.

Kai se tourna alors vers son frère qui était à présent tout près de lui.

 _« -_ _Embrasse le pour moi._ Dit-il tout bas.

Kai lui sourit alors avant de lui décocher un clin d'œil et passa le seuil.

…

Puis trouvant rapidement un taxi pour rentrer, perdu, blessé, malgré tout, par ce qui venait de se passer, c'est Baekhyun qui vint tout naturellement à son esprit... il avait besoin de réconfort, il avait besoin de lui...

...

« - _Où es tu ?_ Dit la voix de Baekhyun, le sortant de ses pensées.

Lui répondant d'un sourire, son pouce caressant tout doucement sa pommette, il releva légèrement la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« - _Je suis avec Baekhyun._ Dit-il contre sa bouche. _On vient de faire l'amour et j'ai_ _très_ _envie de recommencer..._

Baekhyun rit doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres à son tour, mais un voile étrange recouvrit tout à coup son visage.

« - _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ S'inquiéta Kai en caressant sa joue.

Baekhyun baissa la tête, se demandant s'il devait lui dire... mais...

« - _J'ai couch_ _é_ _avec Jongin._ Finit-il par avouer, très vite, avant de se faire bâillonner par son hésitation.

Se prenant cette info de plein fouet dans le cœur, Kai ne dit rien, son regard planté dans le sien, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.

Mais quand il vit la culpabilité de son compagnon commencer à déformer ses traits, il sut.

« - _C'est ce qu'on vient de faire nous aussi Baek,_ _n_ _e te tracasse pas pour ça, on est des adultes, on a bien le droit de s'amuser._ Dit-il, en réalisant que pour lui, il y a bien longtemps que ce n'était plus un jeu...

Mais est-ce que ça l'avait été un jour ? Un jeu ?

Baekhyun lui sourit alors, faisant fi, tant bien que mal, du pincement douloureux qui venait de lui serrer le cœur d'entendre ses paroles.

Puis ondulant son corps sur le sien, il amena sa bouche à la sienne pour l'emporter dans un baiser profond et délicieux, alors que Jongin l'entourait de ses bras.

...

* * *

...

« -C'était le soir ou l'autre... enfoiré... a frappé maman... Poursuivit Kai amer avant de secouer la tête pour ne plus y penser. J'avais besoin de réconfort ce soir là, j'avais besoin de lui... Mais quand je suis rentré il n'était pas là... Et puis … il est arrivé tout à coup et... et bordel je regrette pas...

Jongin eut un petit rire et se tourna de coté pour le regarder.

« -Je regrette pas non plus...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

« -Oh non je regrette pas, mais nous trois... Reprit Jongin. Tous les trois c'est différent c'est... j'ai l'impression que tous les trois on est complet... Je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

« -Si oui, tu as raison, quand on est tous les trois... on ne fait plus qu'un les uns avec les autres...

« -Oui c'est ça... et … je ne veux pas briser ça en lui demandant de choisir.

« - _Moi non plus..._

...

Un silence...

...

« - _Il te choisirait toi._ Dit Kai, qui en était persuadé, le cœur douloureusement serré.

« -Quoi _?_

« -Salut ! Dit la voix de Baekhyun, qui venait de rentrer de cours et se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, un immense sourire sur les lèvres d'enfin les retrouver.

« - **Salut !** Dirent-ils en cœur, alors qu'il venait de s'approprier toute leur attention.

Le dévorant des yeux, ils lui sourirent et Baekhyun posa sa tête de coté contre le montant de bois de la porte, se mordillant la lèvre, se régalant de les voir le dévorer...

« -Viens. Dit Jongin en lui tendant sa main, alors que Kai tapotait l'espace entre eux.

Venant alors près du lit, Baekhyun posa ses mains de chaque coté de Jongin qui était le plus près et se baissa sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement en soupirant.

Puis, quittant sa bouche, il continua son chemin en passant au dessus de lui comme un chat et se faufila dans l'espace libre entre eux avant de glisser sa main dans le cou de Kai et d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, pour l'embrasser à son tour en soupirant encore...

Ils lui avaient tellement manqué pendant cette longue journée... Tellement...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

.

.

Baekhyun se rendit vraiment compte qu'il y avait un problème, qu'IL avait un problème, le jour où un événement très particulier se produisit.

…

Sa « relation » avec les jumeaux perdurait depuis maintenant trois mois, quand cet après midi là, il rentra de la fac et son téléphone se mit à sonner, alors qu'il avait à peine passé le seuil de l'appartement.

Sortant alors rapidement l'appareil de sa poche, il regarda l'écran et un étrange sentiment le traversa en y lisant le nom affiché.

C'était Lay, un de ses sexfriend, qui était chinois et qu'il ne voyait que rarement pour cette raison, trop rarement à son goût... d'habitude...

Répondant donc à son ami, avec cette appréhension qui ne lui était pas habituelle et qu'il ne comprenait pas, Baekhyun sourit malgré tout en entendant sa voix, il lui avait manqué ce dingue de chinois.

Et Baekhyun savait parfaitement pourquoi il l'appelait... il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à Lay pour lui confirmer qu'il avait raison.

Lay voulait qu'ils passent la soirée tous les deux.

Ce qui pour Lay, voulait dire :

Arriver dans la suite habituelle de son hôtel habituel...

S'envoyer en l'air comme des sauvages, dans le couloir de l'entrée, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever sa veste, ni même de se dire « bonjour »…

S'embrasser jusqu'à sa chambre, en essayant de ne pas faire de halte dans le canapé en passant et atteindre enfin ledit Lit où les attend un petit en-cas du room-service, son petit « pique-nique de lit » comme il l'appelle...

Puis... Baiser toute la nuit, pour finir par rentrer sur les rotules au petit matin, grisé de plaisir, d'avoir prit son pied pendant des heures...

Invitation que Baekhyun ne refusait jamais... JAMAIS !

Et là...

« -Non Lay, ce soir je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

Et bordel c'était vrai ! C'était dans ses tripes il ne… Pouvait pas !

« -Demain soir alors !

« -Non plus.

Non ! Non ! Non ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Avait-il envie de lui crier.

« -Allez Baekhyun, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, je suis à Séoul que pour deux jours... tu me manques, ton corps me manque, j'ai envie de toi... s'il te plaît... je veux te voir...

D'habitude, Baekhyun en aurait frissonné de l'entendre lui dire ça.

Mais cette fois...

« -Lay... il n'y aura plus... non je... Il n'y aura plus d'autre fois non plus…

C'était une évidence.

« -Quoi ?

« -Je suis désolé.

Et ça aussi c'était vrai.

« -Mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! Baekhyun !

« -Adieu Lay.

« -Bae'..

...

Il venait de raccrocher au nez de son plus ancien sexfriend... Lay... le meilleur coup de sa vie... avant eux...

Baissant la tête, il observa son téléphone, se demandant si la dernière minute avait bel et bien existé.

Puis, fixant un point invisible devant lui, il réalisa...

« - _Putain qu'est ce que je viens de faire..._ Dit-il à voix basse.

Et l'évidence s'imposa d'elle même, lui faisant fermer les yeux :

« -Salut. Dit Kai qui se collait dans son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres se baladant déjà dans son cou tout en douceur.

« -Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda Jongin en se postant devant lui, caressant son menton du dos de son index, avant de déposer sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, ses joues qu'il sentit rosir, ces petits papillons qu'il n'avait pas invité et qui se promenaient un peu partout dans son ventre... C'était... oui... Il n'en reconnu que trop bien tous les signes...

« _Merde pas ça... Faites que ce ne soit pas ça..._ Pria-t-il silencieusement.

Ça n'allait que tout compliquer... C'était sûr...

...

Remontant toutefois sa main droite pour l'envoyer derrière sa tête, il agrippa la nuque de Kai, tandis que son autre main s'accrochait au tee-shirt de Jongin au niveau de son ventre, leurs six pieds marchant vers le canapé, alors que les jumeaux lui ôtait déjà sa veste... Et qu'il se laissait faire avec le plus grand plaisir...

…

Et ce jour là... pour lui ce ne fut pas un jeu... il se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment joué avec eux.

Il s'était toujours donné à eux d'une manière presque… abusive, comme il le pensait en ces instants là, mais en fait il se donnait entièrement, vrai, sincère et… amoureux… Non ça n'avait jamais été un jeu pour lui...

Ils s'envoyèrent pourtant en l'air dans le canapé sans prendre le temps d'enlever tous leurs vêtements mais pour lui, non ce ne fut pas un jeu... et ça ne le serait jamais, il le savait.

Oh oui il le savait maintenant.

Il était tombé amoureux... tombé amoureux de Jongin, tombé amoureux de Kai, tombé amoureux d'eux... tous les deux...

Eux... L'homme parfait, scindé en deux parties, opposées et parfaites pour le mec aux deux facettes qu'il était.

Il les aimait comme un fou et il était dans la merde.

Car à présent sa vie serait parsemée de souffrance... ça aussi il le savait...

Les jumeaux avaient une vie réelle en dehors de cet appartement, une vie dont il ne faisait pas partie et il allait devoir faire avec...

Ils avaient, d'après ses déductions, tous deux des aventures au grand jours, peut-être même plus sérieuses qu'il pouvait l'imaginer et lui, il n'était que leur partenaire de jeu commun, dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence et oui... il allait devoir faire avec...

…

* * *

…

Faire avec...

Il aurait bien aimé réussir cet exploit.

Mais depuis sa prise de conscience, un mois plus tôt, il n'avait fait que repousser une échéance qu'il sentait venue.

.

La découverte de ses sentiments n'avait eut pour effet que de les faire s'amplifier et il était fatigué de faire semblant de rien aujourd'hui.

C'était devenu atrocement difficile de supporter leurs escapades avec leurs « amis », atrocement difficile de ne pas craquer devant eux au moindre geste tendre qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, atrocement difficile de vivre auprès d'eux même si leur trio de baise était au summum de la perfection.

...

Un partenaire de baise !

...

Bon sang, il n'était qu'un partenaire de baise et il voulait être plus que ça.

Il les voulait rien qu'à lui, tout à lui et se laisser aller à les aimer, à leur dire, leur montrer et il voulait qu'ils l'aiment aussi... mais ça... ça ne se commande pas.

…

Son mal-être s'amplifiant jour après jour en même temps que ses sentiments, il en avait perdu l'appétit, le sommeil et le sourire aussi... ainsi que toutes ses autres motivations...

Et il passait des heures assis au pied d'un arbre du parc de la fac au lieu d'aller en cours.

Heures pendant lesquelles il passait son temps à repousser ses larmes de désespoir qui finissaient toujours par gagner et inondaient son visage.

...

Et il pleurait encore, la nuit...

Toutes les nuits, dans le secret de l'obscurité, il pleurait silencieusement, les corps de ses deux amours lovés contre le sien.

Leur chuchotant sa vérité, son amour, dans le secret espoir qu'ils ne dorment pas et l'entendent...

Toutes ces larmes qui l'obligeaient à camoufler les ravages qu'elles laissaient sur son visage, pour que les jumeaux n'y voient rien.

...

Mais ils s'en étaient rendus compte... car au bout d'un moment pour ne pas voir à quel point son état physique s'était dégradé, il aurait fallu être aveugle...

Et un soir, alors qu'il triturait sa nourriture du bout de ses baguettes sans en manger la moindre bouchée, les frères lui avaient fait part de leur inquiétude sur son manque d'appétit, sa mine défaite et son corps qui maigrissait anormalement.

Il leur avait alors répondu que ses études lui causaient beaucoup de difficulté ces derniers temps et ils n'avaient pas douté de ses explications... Tout du moins, ils n'insistèrent pas...

...

Mais aujourd'hui, là, assis devant son miroir, il se trouva pitoyable et laid.

Passant ses doigts sur les cernes sombres sous ses yeux fatigués, il souffla de dépit.

Il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise de ses mains qui tremblaient depuis quelque temps maintenant, il finit par arracher les autres d'un coup sec, rageur, avant d'ouvrir les pans du vêtement pour se voir.

Passant alors ses doigts sur ses côtes plus qu'apparentes, il grimaça.

Il était en train de se perdre et les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant s'il continuait comme ça... s'il restait là...

Il allait devoir y remédier, il n'avait pas le choix.

...

Partir...

...

Fondant en larmes rien que d'y penser, il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas voir son reflet pitoyable.

Il n'avait pas le choix, plus le choix !

Il allait devoir s'en aller... loin d'eux... et les oublier...

Oui...

Partir...

…

Ils pleura de longues minutes, s'apitoyant sur son pauvre sors, le cœur en bouillie de s'imaginer vivre sans eux.

Mais il devait le faire !

...

Se levant alors de sa chaise, il ôta sa chemise bonne à jeter maintenant et il s'essuya les yeux avec nerveusement, avant d'enfiler un sweat, serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

...

C'était atrocement douloureux pour sa tête de penser les quitter, c'était atrocement douloureux pour son esprit de penser qu'il n'allait plus les revoir, alors que son cœur, lui, lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Ça lui faisait trop de mal de n'être qu'un partenaire de jeu pour eux, ça lui faisait trop de mal de les imaginer avoir peut-être quelqu'un de plus ou moins sérieux à l'extérieur de leur appartement, alors que lui n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un partenaire de baise, ça lui faisait trop de mal de se faire bouffer par sa jalousie dès qu'ils mettaient les pieds dehors.

Il les aimait, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il les aimait tous les deux de tout son être... de tout son cœur... tellement... tellement qu'a présent il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix que celui de s'éloigner d'eux.

Sa décision était prise.

Maintenant il devait penser à redonner un cours normal à sa vie... sans eux... Même si après eux, c'était sûr, elle ne serait plus que fade et sans intérêt.

...

Bouffé par cette décision, qui le faisait souffrir comme jamais, mais qu'il savait être la meilleure pour lui, Baekhyun sortit de sa chambre lentement, il n'avait plus de force.

Et passant devant la chambre de Jongin qui classait ses cours tout en discutant avec Kai qui était assis sur son lit, à coté de lui, il leur demanda de le rejoindre dans le salon sans les regarder et poursuivit son chemin pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, démoli d'appréhension.

…

Les jumeaux, inquiétés par l'intonation de sa voix, quand Baekhyun leur demanda de venir le rejoindre, arrivèrent tout de suite dans le salon, curieux...

Et quand ils virent sa mine défaite, ses yeux rougis, leurs cœurs en firent un bond douloureux.

« - _Mon Dieu q_ _u'est ce que tu as ?_ Demanda tout de suite Jongin, paralysé de le voir ainsi, la voix éraillée d'inquiétude.

« - _Pourquoi tu pleures Baek ?_ Commença Kai en venant à lui, avant de se stopper quand Baekhyun lui fit signe de ne pas approcher, une nouvelle larme traîtresse s'échappant de ses yeux.

« - _Assied toi s'il te plaît._ Dit Baekhyun, la gorge serrée.

« - _Baek..._

« - _S'il te plaît Kai... Jongin..._ Dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le coté, ses yeux tremblant sous l'effort qu'il mettait à ne pas fondre en larmes. _Asseyez vous s'il vous_ _plaît_ _, il faut que je vous parle..._

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Jongin, paniqué, en prenant place sur le canapé face à lui, son frère à ses cotés.

L'idée qu'il leur annonce ce soir, qu'il était était malade, l'avait frappé comme une gifle ! Vu son état physique qui se dégradait depuis ces derniers temps… et ses explications vaseuses comme s'il voulait les ménager…

 _« Non-non-non-non-non-non-non… »_ Se répétait-il inlassablement, dans l'appréhension du pire et la peur d'apprendre qu'ils allaient le perdre.

Baekhyun baissa la tête une seconde, silencieux, avant de relever les yeux sur eux.

« - _Oui..._ _quelque chose…_ Dit-il tout bas. _Je..._

Baissant à nouveau la tête, il se frotta les paupières du bout des doigts avant de laisser retomber sa main sur sa cuisse, las...

« - _Je vais m'en aller..._ Finit-il par lâcher, en relevant les yeux sur eux, la tête à nouveau penchée sur le coté, dans une grimace de peine qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« - **QUOI ?** S'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix en se redressant brusquement, choqués.

« - _T'en aller ? Mais où ?_ Dit Jongin, les yeux brillants.

« - _Non... pourquoi ?_ Dit Kai. _Tu ne peux pas... Baek.._. Supplia-t-il.

« - _Il le faut..._ _Je continuerai de payer ma part de loyer, l_ _e temps de me trouver un remplaçant_ _pour la collocation_ _,_ _mais il faut que je m'en aille_ _... Je ne peux pas rester..._ Dit-il des sanglots dans la voix, avant qu'il arrive au bout de ses résistances devants leurs regards attristés et qu'il craque, cachant son visage dans les mains.

« - **Baekhyun !** Dit Jongin en se précipitant dans sa direction, tombant à genoux devant lui, une main agrippant sa nuque, alors que son frère en faisait de même.

« -Baek, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

« - _Je..._ Dit-il la gorge serrée douloureusement.

« -Dis nous Baekhyun, on doit pouvoir arrangé ça ! Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ?

Soufflant doucement, Baekhyun ôta ses mains de son visage, la tête toujours baissée.

Les frères posèrent alors leurs têtes contre la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts aux siens et son cœur se serra à en hurler de douleur.

« - _Je vous demande pardon..._ Dit-il étranglé. _J_ _e_ _sais que j'aurais pas dû, je... mais je n'ai rien contrôlé... mon cœur... je... j'ai réalisé que j'en veux plus... non, en fait je veux tout … tout..._

...

Un silence...

…

« - _Je vous aime..._ Lâcha-t-il enfin, dans un souffle déchirant, une larme s'échappant à nouveau de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser sur le dos de la main de Kai. _J_ _e_ _vous aime tous les deux... comme... comme un fou..._

A ses mots, les jumeaux redressèrent la tête, sans voix.

« - _Je sais que j'ai tout gâché..._ Poursuivit Baekhyun qui voulait qu'ils sachent tout pour qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas. _Tout gâché... mais je n'ai rien contrôlé je... et ce que je veux, je n'ai pas le droit de..._

« - _Que veux tu ?_ Dit Jongin, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux d'entendre ses mots qu'ils avaient tant envie d'entendre tous les deux.

« - _Je veux... J'aurai_ _s_ _voulu qu'il n'y ait que moi..._ Dit-il tout bas. _C'est égoïste, je sais... C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je m'éloigne de vous,_ _je_ _... J_ _'_ _aurais tant aimé qu'il n'y ait que moi..._ Finit-il alors dans un souffle alors que d'autres larmes perlaient de ses yeux.

« - _Baekhyun…_ Souffla Jongin.

« - _Mais il n'y a que toi_ _B_ _aek._ Dit Kai tout bas.

« - _Et depuis le début..._

« - _Oui... depuis le début..._ Poursuivit Kai. _Depuis toi_ _il n'y en a plus jamais eut d'autre... ni pour moi, ni pour Jongin..._

Baekhyun se sentit tressaillir violemment à leurs mots volant jusqu'à son cœur meurtrit et épuisé.

« - _C'est vrai ?_ Dit Baekhyun d'une voix faible, en relevant la tête, ne retenant plus les larmes qui jaillissaient toutes seules de ses yeux.

« _-Oui._ Dit Kai dans un sourire ému, en passant le dos de ses doigts sur une de ses joues pour y effacer les larmes. _On... on a jamais rien dit, pour ne pas tout briser en te demandant de choisir..._

« - _On ne pensait pas... On ne voulait pas savoir en fait le... lequel de nous deux tu_ _choisi_ _rais alors..._

« - _Alors on a rien dit._ Poursuivit Kai. _Mais nous... on... Je t'aime Baek._ Finit-il par avouer.

« - _Moi aussi._ Avoua Jongin à son tour. _Je t'aime aussi Baekhyun, on... on t'aime tous les deux..._

Les yeux relevés sur eux, Baekhyun sentit son cœur se remplir d'une telle chaleur, qu'il aurait pu faire fondre la banquise à lui tout seul.

Et quand un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, les jumeaux se jetèrent sur lui, le serrant dans leurs bras, enfouissant leurs visages de chaque coté de son cou et Baekhyun leur rendit leur étreinte du plus fort qu'il pouvait, ses larmes de peine se changeant en larmes de bonheur.

« - _Baekhyun tu aurais dû nous le dire avant..._ Dit Jongin contre sa peau. _Tu t'es fait du mal pour rien._

« - _Je... je croyais n'être qu'un sexfriend pour vous..._ Dit-il en posant son front contre l'épaule de Kai. _J'aurais jamais rien dit, je ne voulais pas perdre le peu que j'avais..._

« - _Pourquoi voulais tu partir alors ?_ Dit Kai en relevant la tête, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« - _Pour ne plus souffrir... J'avais plus la force de me battre contre mes sentiments...je... je suis épuisé..._ Dit-il en se redressant.

« - _Tes études qui te causent des difficultés c'était ça hein..._ Dit Jongin qui s'était lui aussi redressé et caressa son visage aux traits creusés en se mordant la lèvre de culpabilité.

Baekhyun baissa la tête.

« - _Oui, désolé de vous avoir mentit..._

« -C'est rien. Dit Kai en jetant un regard à son frère. Mais maintenant, on va devoir te retaper, il faut qu'on te nourrisse, tu fais peine à voir tu sais ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Baekhyun releva alors la tête vers lui dans un petit rire.

« -Merci beaucoup ! Dit-il en mimant une faible tape sur son bras.

« -Il a raison. Dit Jongin en tirant négligemment sur son sweat trop grand..

« -Hey ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

« -Mais si ! Dit Jongin. Tu n'avais qu'a pas penser qu'on te prenait pour un jouet ! Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

« -Bon et bien si c'est comme ça. Dit Baekhyun avant de se dégager d'eux, amusé. Je m'en vais quand même ! Ajouta-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Mais vacillant sur ses jambes, il chancela et les jumeaux qui se levèrent en même temps que lui, le retinrent debout.

« -WOW ! Dit Kai. Doucement.

« - _Je crois que je manque cruellement d'énergie._ Dit Baekhyun d'un ton las, étourdit. _Et il faut vraiment que je dorme._

« -Je vais te faire un truc à manger vite fait ! Dit Jongin en s'enfuyant dans la cuisine.

« -Mais non, Jongin…

 _« -_ Tu l'arrêteras plus maintenant…

 _« -_ Mais je ne veux pas manger... Dit Baekhyun toujours enserré dans ses bras. _Kai..._

« -Hm ?

« -Accompagne moi jusqu'à mon lit s'il te plaît, je suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force. J'étais déjà pas très vaillant, mais là je suis au bout...

« -Il faut que tu manges !

« -Après Kai, s'il te plaît, ou laisse moi là... le canapé...

« -Non ok je t'accompagne à ton lit tu seras mieux pour te reposer.

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un sourire et Kai glissa fermement son bras dans son dos, avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction de la chambre de Baekhyun.

...

Une fois dans la pièce, il l'installa confortablement dans son lit après l'avoir débarrassé de son sweat et alors qu'il déposait un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, Baekhyun dormait déjà… paisiblement… la première fois depuis longtemps...

...

Rejoignant alors son frère dans la cuisine pour le prévenir qu'il avait emmené Baekhyun dans sa chambre parce qu'il voulait plus dormir que manger, ils mangèrent tous les deux, silencieux.

...

Et c'est sans un mot pour se mettre d'accord qu'ils finirent par rallier la chambre de Baekhyun pour le rejoindre et s'endormirent tous deux contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne faisaient vraiment plus qu'un à présent… tous les trois...

…/...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **(OS Bonus)**

 **« Fantasmes »**

…

 _ **Ils étaient tout à lui... Corps et âmes... Tous les deux...**_

 _ **Ses Deux Princes...**_

 _ **Depuis deux ans maintenant !**_

 _ **Deux années fantastiques !**_

…

Jongin arriva à sa hauteur, un doux sourire sur le visage, tirant sur sa veste pour l'inciter à quitter son pilier, avant de glisser sa main dans son dos et Kai passa de l'autre coté, pour poser son bras sur ses épaules, l'entraînant dans la rue.

…

Et tandis qu'ils ne cachaient rien de la vraie nature de leur relation, certains ne voyaient rien ou ne voulaient pas voir, d'autres les regardaient d'un air mauvais ou dégoûté... Mais le principal sentiment qu'ils provoquaient chez les autres, c'était l'envie.

L'envie d'être double, chez les mecs en général, ou l'envie d'être à sa place à lui... pour les filles...

Car le fantasme des jumeaux faisait des ravages... principalement dans la gente féminine... et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elles continuaient de tenter leur chance avec eux... malgré lui...

Ce qui l'amusait vraiment beaucoup, parce qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance !

…

« -Alors Jongin, tu as encore brisé un cœur ? Dit Baekhyun.

« -M'en parle pas, elle croyait parler à'..

« -Moi. Le coupa Kai.

« -Sans déconner ! Dit Baekhyun au bord de rire.

« -Je te jure. Dit Jongin. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était dingue de Moi... depuis longtemps maintenant... Et qu'elle voulait que je... **qu'il !**... mais bon, que **je** passe les vacances d'été avec elle ! Que ses parents avaient une villa à Jeju et que cette année, comme ils n'y allaient pas, on aurait la maison pour nous tous seuls pendant tout l'été !

« -Wouah ! Le grand déballage de la fortune de papa et maman... Mais elle n'en voulait qu'un ?

« -Mais oui, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Dit Jongin en faisant mine de bouder, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Baekhyun et Kai rirent alors de sa parfaite imitation du Jongin vexé et ce dernier donna un coup de hanche à Baekhyun, qui se répercuta sur Kai, les faisant valdinguer sur le coté.

Puis se ré-agrippant les uns aux autres, ils reprirent la route.

...

« -Tu lui as dit que t'étais pas Kai ou tu en as profité pour te comporter comme un goujat ? Reprit Baekhyun dans un sourire.

« - **Hey !** … Il a été odieux. Dit Kai.

« -Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Je lui ai juste dit que je ne me sentais pas concerné et donc pas emballé par sa proposition et que si elle était dingue de moi depuis longtemps, elle ne m'appellerait pas Kai et que si c'est de Kai qu'elle était _Lov_ _e_ , qu'elle se démerde avec l'intéressé lui même.

« -Et moi je lui ai dit'..

« - _« Pas intéressé. »_ Le coupa Jongin en imitant son ton morne...

Et Baekhyun éclata de rire.

...

« -La pauvre, vous êtes des méchants garçons ! C'est normal que les gens se trompent ! Vous vous ressemblez trop pour qu'on fasse la différence ! Et le pire... c'est que c'est une erreur fatale pour vous, vous êtes'..

« -Tu ne t'es jamais trompé toi ! Le coupa Kai.

Baekhyun en resta interdit, immobilisant son pas et les frères se tournèrent tous les deux face à lui.

« -Il a raison ! Dit Jongin. Toi tu ne t'es jamais trompé, même pas au début, comment ça se fait ?

« -T'as fait une marque sur nous ? Dit Kai en faisant mine de se regarder avant de détailler son frère qui en faisait autant sur lui.

« -Non... Dit Baekhyun en riant.

.

Il était en train de se demander pourquoi il se serait trompé. Ils n'étaient pas pareil... Si ?

Pour lui _« qui est qui »_ , était une telle évidence, qu'il n'y avait vraiment jamais réfléchit, mais maintenant, en y pensant...

.

« -C'est vrai que je vous ai toujours vu... comme Kai et Jongin. Dit-il en les désignant. … Je ne sais pas... pour moi vous êtes deux, pas la même personne et... je ne peux pas me tromper... vous...

Les regardant tous deux, il réfléchit une seconde à ce qui faisait, que pour lui, ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, ce qu'il ressentait en leur présence et...

« -En fait, je vous ressens pas de la même manière, vos... vos auras sont totalement différentes... et je crois que je les ai capté dès l'instant où je vous ai vu la première fois...

« -Comme ça ! En ouvrant la porte !? Dit Jongin.

« -La première fois que je vous ai vu ce n'était pas devant ma porte. Révéla-il en sentant ses joues chauffer, rien que d'y penser.

« - **Ah bon ?** Dirent-ils en cœur, le faisant rougir d'avantage.

« -Dis donc... Dit Jongin. Tu rougis, comment ça se fait ?

« -C'est vrai ça ! Dit Kai en revenant près de lui pour reposer son bras sur ses épaules et reprendre la marche, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde.

Puis Jongin reprit sa place de l'autre coté et suivit le mouvement.

…

« -La première fois que je vous ai vu, c'était le même jour, mais, une heure avant, dans la rue, dans cette rue...

Les frères ne dirent rien, repartant mentalement en arrière.

« -Vous étiez sur ce banc là-bas. Dit-il en leur montrant un banc qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé. Jongin te... bécotait les lèvres... Dit-il en regardant Kai. Là ! En pleine rue ! Et.. .WOW...

« -Quoi ? Dit Kai qui voulait qu'il continue.

« -Ça m'a excité comme un dingue ! Un dingue ! Et...

« -Et ? Dit Jongin très intéressé par la suite.

« -Je suis rentré le plus vite possible, en essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Jongin rit.

« -Et ? Insista Kai. Dis nous la suite... dis nous comment tu as évacué ça... Lui dit-il contre son oreille, assez fort pour que Jongin entende aussi.

Baekhyun rougit encore plus violemment.

« -Tu avais les cheveux mouillés quand on est arrivés, si je me souviens bien... _T'as fait ça sous la douche hein ?_ Lui Dit Kai, ses lèvres à nouveau collées à son oreilles, sa main plus fortement agrippée à son épaule.

« - _Oui._ Souffla Baekhyun, qui avait de plus en plus chaud et ce n'était pas dû au soleil de plomb.

« - _Hmmm..._ Quand je pense que quand tu nous as ouvert la porte, tu venais de... _wow..._ Dit Jongin.

« -Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai eut l'impression d'être prit en flagrant délit. Dit Baekhyun. Mon fantasme en chair et en os...

« -Pourquoi tu nous as jamais raconté ça ? Dit Kai en amenant sa main à sa nuque, son pouce caressant sa peau.

Baekhyun sentit un frisson le traverser et une fulgurante excitation l'envahir.

« -Oui, pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi ? Dit Jongin en faisant descendre sa main de son dos à ses fesses.

Les deux frères collés contre lui, leurs mains baladeuses, Baekhyun était de plus en plus fébrile et qu'ils soient dans la rue, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! C'était dans leurs habitudes... Leur trio faisait sensation, il faisait jaser et ils en jouaient toujours beaucoup.

« -Je ne sais pas... Dit Baekhyun. C'était mon petit secret à moi...

« -Tu partages ton secret avec nous ? Dit Jongin, alors qu'il arrivaient aux abords de leur rue.

« -Quoi ?

« - _Rejoue nous la scène..._ Dit-il tout bas.

« -Oh oui Baek. Insista Kai. Montre nous ce que ton fantasme t'a fait faire...

« - _Non._ Souffla-t-il.

« -Allez Baekhyun, ton « non » n'est pas très convainquant tu sais... Dit Jongin en remontant sa main dans son dos, sous ses vêtements.

« - _Hors de question._ Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire amusé, en se mordillant le bout de la langue.

« -C'est pas juste. Dit Kai. Ca nous concerne aussi après tout. Ca aurait put être instructif...

« -J'ai pas dis non plus que... _Je vous ai sous la main cette fois après tout..._ Dit-il du bout des lèvres.

A ses mots, Baekhyun sentit la main de Kai se crisper sur sa nuque.

« -Merde Baek, j'étais déjà excité rien qu'à l'idée mais là... tu viens de me donner le coup de grâce...

Baissant la tête pour suivre le regard des deux autres qui se regardaient eux même, il se sentit moins seul et ils redressèrent tous la tête, se regardant avec une lubricité dans le regard , qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, avant de hâter le pas, pour franchir les derniers mètres jusqu'à leur immeuble.

…

Arrivés dans leur entrée, Baekhyun se détacha alors des jumeaux, essoufflé d'envie. Et faisant volte-face à reculons, il les regarda tous les deux avec un sourire qui en disait long, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et qu'ils ne fondent sur leur proie, l'écrasant contre la porte métallique, leurs bouches de chaque coté de sa gorge.

Enfouissant ses doigts dans leurs cheveux en soupirant doucement pour se contenir, Baekhyun ferma les yeux.

Les jumeaux déposaient une myriade de baiser sur sa peau et c'était tellement divin qu'il aurait aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais ses désirs, l'ascenseur, lui, n'en avait rien à faire et c'est le « DING' » annonçant l'arrivée de la cabine au rez-de-chaussée qui les interrompit. Tout du moins pour une seconde, le temps de s'en décoller, car les frères enroulèrent leurs bras autour de lui et leurs bouches repartirent à leur activité précédente.

Et entrer dans un cabine d'ascenseur est une chose aisée, mais quand vous avez des jumeaux affamés accrochés à votre corps, elle devient tout de suite plus compliquée. C'est donc à l'aveugle, à reculons, que Baekhyun pénétra dans la cabine.

Puis, tendant le cou, il chercha à repérer le bouton de leur étage, mais c'est Kai qui en était le plus près qui appuya dessus en le trouvant à tâtons... que demander de plus...

…

Et l'ascenseur avait à peine entamé la montée, que déjà les jumeaux l'avaient acculé contre le fond de la cabine, leurs mains en balade partout sur lui.

Bordel ! Ils avaient vraiment toujours le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, même au bout de deux ans.

Mais au moins il pouvait leur accorder une chose là tout de suite... Ils avaient réussit à le mettre dans le même état d'excitation que le premier jours où il les avait vu, ce qui était une bonne chose au vu de leurs projets immédiats.

…

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au quatrième et Jongin se sépara de Baekhyun pour aller ouvrir la porte, tandis que que Kai en profitait pour prendre possession de sa bouche et Baekhyun n'en pouvait déjà plus rien que de sentir le sexe dur de Kai pressé contre le sien.

…

Deux autres mains revinrent ensuite se poser sur lui, agrippées à ses hanches, tandis qu'un autre membre dur se pressait contre ses fesses et Jongin les incita à rentrer dans l'appartement.

…

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kai repoussa la porte de son dos, y restant appuyé, puis attrapa Jongin par la nuque pour l'approcher avant de quitter la bouche de Baekhyun brusquement afin de faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de son frère pour y lécher la sienne, l'invitant ainsi à se joindre à un baiser à trois sur le champ.

Et Baekhyun sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Bordel, il était sur le point de réaliser le fantasme que son esprit avait crée spécialement pour eux et il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait le trac.

Après deux ans de vie avec eux, ils se connaissaient sous toutes les coutures, que ce soit visuellement, au toucher ou même au goût tant ils s'étaient explorés les uns les autres à faire des choses plus ou moins catholiques parfois et aujourd'hui... il était intimidé ?

Heureusement, son excitation était telle qu'il n'aurait aucunement fait machine arrière... Il avait envie de réaliser ce simple fantasme ! Oh oui, il en avait envie ! Mais ce trac était étrange...

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le scénariste... et qu'il allait devoir guider les jumeaux pour qu'ils jouent leurs rôles et que ça le mettait au centre de la scène ?

Non !

Ils s'étaient tous les trois, très souvent exhibés à se donner du plaisir sous les regards voyeurs des deux autres et ça ne lui avait jamais provoqué de trac, non !

Alors était-ce parce que ça le ramenait deux ans en arrière, au premier jour, ? Ce jour où sans s'en rendre compte, il succomba à un coup de foudre irraisonné et puissant, pour ces deux frères qui étaient aujourd'hui plus important à son cœur que sa propre existence ?

Kai et Jongin... Sans qui sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens ? Sans qui il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre ?

Jongin et Kai ? … L'Amour de sa vie...

Oui...

Assurément oui !

Réaliser ce fantasme, pourtant sans extravagance, le ramenait au premier jour, celui où il avait chaviré et ça mettait son cœur dans tous ses états...

…

Rompant leur baiser dans un soupir d'une fébrilité révélatrice de la puissante excitation qui possédait son corps, bouffé par l'impatience, Baekhyun agrippa ensuite les jumeaux par le col de leurs tee-shirts et ôta ses chaussures avec les pieds, avant de les entraîner à reculons vers la salle de bain.

Se laissant faire, les frères se débarrassèrent alors eux aussi de leurs chaussures et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la pièce d'eau où Baekhyun les libéra pour ôter sa veste qu'il balança sur le lavabo en leur lançant un regard des plus explicite.

Et cet instant donna le top départ de la suite à Kai et Jongin qui se retrouvèrent torse nu en quelques secondes.

Puis Baekhyun ôta lui aussi son tee-shirt tandis que les jumeaux se défaisaient du reste de leurs vêtements et il n'avait pas finit de déboutonner son jean que déjà Jongin était sur lui, nu, investissant sa bouche de sa langue le temps d'une légère flatterie contre la sienne, avant de se mettre en charge de lui ôter lui même son pantalon.

Kai, sur sa droite, ne perdit ensuite pas une seconde pour lui agripper le menton afin de prendre possession de sa bouche à son tour.

Comme à leur habitude, les jumeaux étaient très entreprenant et toute cette scène était parfaite.

Puis la bouche de Jongin, accroupit devant lui, se mit à se balader sur ses cuisses et tandis que la main droite de Kai était toujours agrippée à son menton, sa langue fouillant toujours sa bouche, sa main gauche, elle, glissa le long de son dos pour se faufiler sous son boxer où ses doigts sans gêne, glissèrent entre ses fesses, le faisant frisonner, avant de continuer leur exploration beaucoup plus loin jusqu'à son scrotum, le faisant doucement grogner dans leur baiser.

Kai en sourit contre sa bouche et Jongin le débarrassa de son boxer tandis que son frère faisait remonter ses doigts, frôlant son intimité d'un geste sûr, en quittant sa bouche pour l'entendre gémir.

Jongin se redressa, sa langue glissant tout le long de son corps jusqu'à sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau à trois, se soufflant leur excitation au visage.

Et c'est suffocant de désir, que Baekhyun enroula ses doigts autour de leurs deux sexes bandés à l'extrême, qui piaffaient d'impatience contre lui, avant que dix doigts se mettent à caresser sa propre chair en réponse.

Puis quittant leur baiser pour faufiler sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, Jongin lâcha un gémissement de plaisir avant de souffler...

« - _Qu'est ce que tu veux de nous Amour ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il.

…

« Amour »... Depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés les uns aux autres, Jongin l'appelait toujours ainsi en privé et plus particulièrement dans leurs moments intimes et Baekhyun appréciait beaucoup, c'était doux à son cœur et c'était tellement lui de le nommer ainsi...

Kai, lui, qui l'appelait Baek depuis le premier jour, le nommait aussi « Bébé » dans l'intimité et ça lui provoquait la même chaleur dans le cœur, il aimait aussi ce petit nom de douceur qui correspondait tellement à Kai, c'était tellement lui aussi...

Lui par contre, ne leur avait jamais donné de petit nom comme ceux là, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais avoir leurs deux prénoms sur les lèvres était déjà tellement...

Tout comme il ne leur disait d'ailleurs que très rarement « Je vous aime », il ne voulait pas les associer par ces mots, ils étaient deux, ils étaient eux et il leur disait « Je t'aime » à chacun d'eux, quand il était en présence de l'un ou de l'autre. Pour qu'ils sachent bien qu'il n'aimait pas uniquement la paire, les jumeaux, une entité... non... il aimait Kai et il aimait Jongin, chacun d'eux, entièrement et pas à moitié, non, il aimait doublement. Et ça, les jumeaux l'avaient bien comprit et appréciaient particulièrement la nuance, ils le lui avaient dit.

…

Récupérant alors sa langue dans la bouche de Kai, Baekhyun sourit contre ses lèvres.

« - _Maintenant_ _v_ _ous allez vous occuper de moi..._ Chuchota-t-il en réponse à Jongin, avant d'embrasser les lèvres de Kai et de saisir leurs mains pour qu'ils le suivent derrière le mur de verre de la douche.

Puis Baekhyun repoussa Kai contre la paroi et s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, tandis que Jongin allumait l'eau et se plaçait dans son dos.

Sa bouche lui dévorant la nuque, dans un premier temps, ses mains en balade sur sa peau, il poursuivit ensuite tout le long de son dos, embrassant, léchant sa peau mouillée.

« - _T_ _u vas me préparer pour un duo..._ Dit Baekhyun avant de lécher la langue de Kai et de lâcher un soupir des plus érotique pour ce dernier, quand son frère glissa sa langue jusqu'à son intimité.

« - _Avec plaisir Bébé._ Dit Kai.

« - _J'avais jouit trop vite tout seul... mais là... j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée..._

« - _Hmmm... J'aime cette idée._ Dit Kai en frissonnant de sentir les ongles de Baekhyun lui griffer les flancs.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Susurra Jongin qui était remonté à l'assaut de sa nuque, ses deux mains glissées sur son bas ventre et rôdant tout autour de son sexe sans y toucher.

Puis Jongin se colla d'avantage contre le dos de Baekhyun, compressant son corps entre le sien et celui de son frère qui lui agrippa les hanches pour l'inciter à amplifier cette pression et Baekhyun en soupira, basculant la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Jongin.

Baekhyun adorait cette étreinte, cette compression entre ces deux corps d'hommes. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il pourrait se fondre en eux, tant la sensation était agréable et jouissive et les jumeaux qui savaient parfaitement que ça le faisait chavirer à tous les coups, ne rataient jamais une occasion de lui offrir ce plaisir.

Leurs deux bouches s'unirent ensuite contre sa gorge et Baekhyun se dit, comme très souvent, qu'il aimerait pourvoir sortir de son corps quelques secondes pour les voir faire, lâchant un gémissement rien que de l'imaginer.

Puis la pression des jumeaux sur son corps se desserrant, Baekhyun se retourna, plaquant brusquement son dos contre le torse de Kai qui se saisit immédiatement de ses hanches pour presser ses fesses contre son sexe, grognant d'envie contre son oreille, tandis que Jongin prenait possession de sa bouche en frottant son corps contre le sien.

« - _Va pour un duo alors..._ Chuchota Kai, alors qu'il reposait le flacon de savon dont il venait de copieusement enduire ses doigts, sur la tablette au dessus de sa tête avant de faufiler sa main jusqu'à ses fesses.

Baekhyun en gémit pour confirmer, dans la bouche de Jongin, tout en remontant sa jambe droite contre sa hanche et Jongin s'arracha à sa bouche pour le regarder, un air surpris sur le visage.

Baekhyun lui sourit alors pour lui confirmer qu'il avait bien comprit et Jongin reprit sa bouche d'assaut, faisant glisser sa main à l'arrière de sa cuisse pour l'inciter à la relever un peu plus en grognant d'envie...

Il allait être porteur pour la première fois et ça excitait violemment son excitation... il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui ferait un tel effet.

Baekhyun enroula alors sa jambe autour de sa hanche, tandis que Jongin continuait de la maintenir pour qu'il ait moins d'efforts à fournir et Kai introduisit délicatement un premier doigt dans son intimité, afin de commencer à le préparer avec attention pour ce qui allait suivre.

Baekhyun s'agrippa alors à la nuque de Jongin, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, en soupirant, quand Kai introduisit tout de suite un deuxième doigt en son intimité et que sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents, lui dévoraient les épaules.

Puis Jongin glissa sa main droite entre eux pour se saisir de leurs deux membres en contact, remontant immédiatement à leurs glands en grognant et Baekhyun releva la tête dans un râle de plaisir.

Jongin en profita alors pour plonger sa bouche contre sa gorge, tandis que quelques gouttes de leurs sèves se mélangeaient déjà dans sa main, lubrifiant la masturbation qu'il continuait de concentrer sur leurs glands.

De son coté, Kai qui continuait de détendre l'anneau de son intimité de ses deux doigts qu'il écartait de plus en plus, tout en les faisant aller et venir en Baekhyun de plus en plus profondément, joignit son annulaire à son index et son majeur déjà en place avec facilité...

Depuis que Jongin les y avait initié, il leur arrivait de pratiquer le « fist fucking » et tout son art de délicatesse attentionnée, durant des soirées de folie où l'un d'eux devenait la chose des deux autres et leurs corps en étaient devenus particulièrement réceptifs et malléables... Et ils avaient aussi leur savoir-faire, ce qui sans éliminer complètement la douleur, la diminuait quand même considérablement, laissant la place au plaisir pur.

Toutefois, le but de cette fois n'étant pas de faire venir Baekhyun de cette façon, il décida d'accélérer les choses.

Ôtant alors ses doigts de l'intimité de Baekhyun, Kai joignit son petit doigt aux autres...

« - _Jongin..._ Dit-il tout bas, pour avoir son attention et ainsi le prévenir.

Jongin releva la tête pour le regarder et Kai introduisit alors brusquement et profondément ses quatre doigts en Baekhyun qui se retrouva ainsi soulevé du sol et qui lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir.

Très vite, sa main droite à nouveau libre, Jongin agrippa alors la cuisse de Baekhyun qui enroulait sa deuxième jambe autour de son corps, ses bras crispés contre sa nuque, dans l'attente...

Et l'attente ne fut pas longue, car une fois que Baekhyun fut accroché à Jongin, Kai glissa sa main gauche sous son aisselle pour le maintenir contre son frère et recommença à bouger ses doigts en lui, allant et venant, tournant, enfonçant toujours plus profondément et délicatement ses doigts en son corps avant de stopper net.

« - _A toi l'honneur..._ Dit-il d'une voix rauque et basse à son frère qui acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre.

Kai se colla alors un peu plus contre le dos de Baekhyun, saisissant la nuque de son frère pour l'approcher et introduire la langue dans sa bouche, son autre main libérant l'intimité de Baekhyun qui râla. Puis, s'emparant du sexe de Jongin qui piaffait sous les fesses de leur compagnon, il le guida jusqu'à son entrée.

Et quand il fut en place...

« - _Maintenant..._ Leur dit-il contre la bouche de son frère.

A ses mots, Baekhyun desserra alors l'éteinte de ses bras autour du cou de Jongin, se laissa descendre et aller en arrière contre le torse de Kai, pendant que Jongin faisait rouler son bassin vers l'avant, leur synchronisation faisant pénétrer le sexe de l'un dans l'antre de l'autre, tandis que Kai reculait sa main au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Une fois Jongin en lui jusqu'à la garde, Baekhyun bougea ensuite un petit peu, en gémissant, ondulant sous les mains de Kai qui se baladaient partout sur son corps, dans l'attente de son approbation à se joindre à eux...

Et Baekhyun n'en pouvait plus... ils étaient arrivé plus loin que la fois où il l'avait fantasmé et il se sentait déjà sur le point d'en jouir, rien qu'à l'idée.

« - _Viens..._ Dit-il alors à l'attention de Kai. _Viens vite j'en peux plus..._

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Kai pour se saisir à nouveau du flacon de savon, d'en verser copieusement sur les doigts de sa main gauche, avant de jeter le flacon sur le sol en enduisant son membre et de délicatement joindre son index et son majeur au sexe de Jongin en l'intimité de Baekhyun pour lubrifier le passage.

Bougeant doucement ses doigts pour ne blesser ni l'un ni l'autre, il écarta alors un peu ses doigts, créant ainsi une ouverture entre eux et prenant enfin fermement son sexe de son autre main, il inséra lentement son gland par l'ouverture...

Poursuivant son avancé, il ôta ensuite son index pour laisser de l'espace, tandis que Baekhyun et Jongin en soupiraient de plaisir de le sentir contre et en leur chair.

Puis, quand son gland fut enfin en place, ôtant son dernier doigt de l'intimité de Baekhyun, Kai agrippa la hanche de Jongin pour le faire venir vers lui.

Et quand la manœuvre fit pénétrer son sexe en entier dans la fournaise de son corps, Baekhyun lâcha un cri qui raisonna dans la pièce d'eau et râler les jumeaux dont les membres serrés l'un contre l'autre, apprécièrent le frôlement de leurs chairs nues et sensibles...

Cette joute n'allait pas durer longtemps, ils le savaient tous les trois, alors prenant quelques secondes, ils soufflèrent pour se contenir et retenir l'envie puissante d'obtenir le plaisir suprême tout de suite.

Puis Jongin et Kai posèrent leurs quatre mains sur ses hanches et Baekhyun croisa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Jongin, ses avant-bras en appuis sur ses épaules pour se maintenir.

Les yeux clos, il sourit.

Dieu ce qu'il aimait les sentir tous les deux en lui...

Et prenant appuis sur les épaules de Jongin, jouant des genoux pour se soulever, Baekhyun remonta sur leurs chairs jusqu'à l'extrême limite, tandis que la main droite de Kai se détachait de sa hanche pour venir à l'anneau de son intimité pour éviter toute expulsion et il se laissa redescendre lentement, les membres de ses deux amants se plaçant correctement d'eux même en son corps par cette manœuvre...

Puis chacun des frères agrippa sa main droite à la hanche de l'autre, tandis que leurs mains gauches glissaient sous chacune des fesses de Baekhyun et ce dernier se mit en mouvement...

Montant et descendant sur leurs sexes à un rythme régulier, il resserrait du plus qu'il pouvait l'anneau de son intimité dans chaque montée, faisant râler les frères en duo, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Et c'était tellement bon, tellement, qu'il ne retenait lui même, pas le moindre son sortant de sa bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir des jumeaux.

Continuant de bouger, il sentait son corps couvert de frissons, s'embraser, son ventre se remplir de papillons de plaisir, ses entrailles se serrer et palpiter au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues et l'envie de plus de brutalité montait furieusement. Oh oui, avoir leurs deux membres durs et gonflés en lui le mettait toujours dans un état proche de la folie.

« - _Prenez le contrôle..._ Leur dit-il alors.

« - _T'es sûr ?_ Dit Jongin.

« - _Oh oui j'en suis sûr, j'en veux plus..._ Gémit-il.

« _-Tes_ _désirs son des ordres bébé.._ Dit Kai en regardant son frère.

Ils avaient comprit le message pudiquement caché dans ses mots et il se sourirent.

Et c'est donc sans perdre de temps, que Kai quitta le corps de Baekhyun, avant d'aider son frère à le soulever pour le libérer à son tour.

Puis une fois que Baekhyun eut de nouveau les pieds sur le sol, Jongin ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'éteindre l'eau et de se coucher sur le sol, tandis que Baekhyun se plaçait à genoux au dessus de son bassin, ses mains sur son torse, pour s'empaler à nouveau, dans un long soupire de bien-être, sur son sexe, que Kai maintenait, afin de le guider en son intimité.

Puis Jongin plia les genoux en écartant les jambes pour surélever légèrement Baekhyun, tout en laissant de l'espace à son frère et ce dernier, à genoux sur le sol, plaça chacun d'eux sous les cuisses de Jongin, avant de se réintroduire tout de suite en Baekhyun auprès de son frère, en une seule, brusque et forte poussée qui fit râler les deux autres.

Kai revint ensuite quelque peu en arrière pour commencer, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau brutalement en Baekhyun qu'il repoussa en avant, faisant sortir la chair de Jongin de la sienne dans ce deuxième temps et Kai recula encore en tirant sur les hanches de Baekhyun qui s'empala à nouveau sur Jongin, clôturant ainsi leur enchaînement à trois temps.

Et il recommença... encore... et encore... entraînant ses deux amants dans ce trois temps qu'il rendait de plus en plus brutal pour le plus grand plaisir de tous... Et les gémissements, les râles, les cris qui volaient dans la pièce en étaient la preuve flagrante et empiraient son excitation et la brutalité qu'il mettait dans ses coups de reins pour pénétrer Baekhyun et dans son geste sur ses hanches pour le faire retomber sur Jongin.

…

La brutalité... Au fil du temps, il s'était avéré qu'ils aimaient ça tous les trois... Trois mâles se donnant du plaisir, cette envie c'était révélée tout naturellement. Et tout comme ils pouvaient faire l'amour dans une douceur exquise, qu'ils aimaient au delà de tout, guidés par leur amour... ils leur arrivait aussi de « baiser »... pour se posséder les uns les autres... se donner du plaisir à en hurler et se dévorer, se mordre pour toujours plus de cris de plaisir et de marques de possessions, sans aucune violence, ni de coups... Juste une excitante et subtile brutalité, qui avait fait ressortir un caractère dominant à Jongin tout en dévoilant un goût d'être soumis à Kai... Leur trio les avait ainsi mit sur un pied d'égalité... Ils étaient à présent tous trois « seke » comme Baekhyun, décuplant les possibilités de se donner du plaisir autant pour soi que pour les autres et ils ne regrettaient rien de leur vie passée.

Leur vie c'était cette vie... tous les trois... ne faisant plus qu'un seul.

…

Et tandis que Kai continuait d'investir le corps de Baekhyun avec force, Jongin, lui, s'empara du sexe de leur compagnon pour le masturber d'une poigne ferme.

Ses mains agrippées au torse de Jongin, ses ongles plantés dans sa peau, Baekhyun sentit alors sa jouissance imminente et la bouche ouverte sur ses plaintes de plaisir, il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Jongin, qui se libéra en lui en cet instant, serra son gland dans sa main.

A bout de souffle, Kai qui arrivait au point de non retour lui aussi, attrapa alors les cheveux de Baekhyun pour lui faire tourner la tête, sa langue partant fouiller sa bouche, avant que dans un ultime et plus puissant coup de reins libérateur, il jouisse à son tour en grognant dans la bouche de Baekhyun qui vint lui aussi dans la main de Jongin en gémissant bruyamment de délivrance.

Kai intima ensuite quelques coups de reins supplémentaires au fin fond de la chair de Baekhyun pour qu'ils en finissent tous et Baekhyun se laissa aller en arrière, contre lui, sa tête échouant sur son épaule, tandis que les quatre mains de ses compagnons se baladaient sur son corps ainsi exposé...

Puis Jongin se redressa en position assise, pressant ainsi le corps de Baekhyun entre le sien et celui de Kai et Baekhyun releva la tête pour enrouler son bras droit autour de son cou, tandis qu'il envoyait l'autre autour de celui de Kai.

Puis, sentant leurs deux bouches près de ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux, écoutant leurs soupirs...

« - _Je t'aime..._ Lui dirent-ils en même temps, provoquant un doux frisson à travers son corps en entier, qui en trembla de plaisir.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Dit-il dans un sourire en caressant leurs nuques. Moi aussi... je t'aime. Finit-il pour que chacun d'eux ait sa réponse en même temps.

Il les sentit alors sourire contre ses oreilles et leurs bouches se faufilèrent dans son cou, leurs lèvres frôlant sa peau, descendant sur ses épaules, leurs mains sur lui, l'explorant encore et encore, avec plaisir et douceur...

[…]

Et Baekhyun les serra fort contre lui, les yeux clos et le cœur rempli de bonheur d'avoir cette double dose d'amour.

L'amour de ses deux Princes...

 **L'amour de sa vie...**

FIN.


End file.
